<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>我略知他一二 by Canephore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251782">我略知他一二</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canephore/pseuds/Canephore'>Canephore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, 双重人格E</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251782</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canephore/pseuds/Canephore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>安灼拉有两个。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>我略知他一二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>列车门豁然敞开的刹那格朗泰尔一下子就看到了他，下巴上贴着的绷带让他过于明显。他被裹挟在人群中下了车，踉跄了一下才站稳，奥德翁地铁站里流窜的风把那头金发吹乱。过了一会儿他才注意到在电梯口等候的格朗泰尔，并远远地露出一个微笑。他在灰色亚麻西装外套里穿了红衬衫——他真的这么做了，格朗泰尔忍俊不禁。</p><p>“嗨皮埃罗。” </p><p>格朗泰尔揶揄着向他问好，对方则友好地给了他一个贴面礼。“你觉得我的衣服怎么样？” </p><p>“挺好的，虽然你看起来不太像贝尔蒙多，倒是像个六八残党领袖，讲真的你应该少穿红色以免被警察逮捕。” 他们俩都笑起来。这是个一时兴起的约定，也是个唯有格朗泰尔才懂的秘密信号，每次见面他都会以上次两人一起看的电影的主人公的装束登场，而二月底的时候他们刚在格朗泰尔家一起看了《狂人皮埃罗》。</p><p>“R，你有烟吗？” 他把快滑落到臂弯的背包肩带向上提了提问道。格朗泰尔停下在口袋里玩硬币的手，在外套左边的暗袋里摸索起来。格朗泰尔自己没有抽烟的的习惯，这包烟是他特地为了对方买的，还未拆封，他希望它在待在自己口袋里的这一个多月间没有受潮，毕竟他和所有的法国年轻人一样雨天从不打伞。</p><p>格朗泰尔把烟盒拆开，抽出一支递给他，想想又把整包都塞到他手里，便说要去自动贩卖机买水，顺势以一个对方看不见的角度摸出手机并打开Messenger群组的对话框迅速发送了一则消息：</p><p>“他来了。” </p><p>古费拉克、马吕斯、若李和爱潘妮的头像立即出现在右下角的既读提示中，接着其他人也来了，屏幕上洪水般涌来将近二十条信息。</p><p>“他的伤还好吗？他还是不想见我们吗？” 这是难得使用一次社交软件此刻却担忧地发声的热安。</p><p>“我就说熬夜工作并摄入过量咖啡因是没有好结果的！” 若李的发言获得了三个表示不赞同的倒拇指表情，“过度疲惫的坏结果” 显然不能囊括他们的讨论对象在ABC的朋友们心中的意义。 </p><p>格朗泰尔来不及一一细看，但光透过标点就能听见ABC内部被拉响的十级警报。最后他瞥见爱潘妮说“能不能问问他想不想来缪尚见大家“。格朗泰尔把手机塞回口袋，提着装模做样买的两瓶水回到原处。</p><p>“R，我忘了我的打火机。” 他接过水有点窘迫地说道。</p><p>“我们可以出去买，反正在地铁站也不能抽烟的。” 格朗泰尔轻轻地叹了口气，想着平时朋友们劝阻他酗酒是不是也是一样的心情。</p><p>“安灼拉——” 四号线的地铁像头绿皮怪物一样在隧道里呼啸而过，格朗泰尔的呼唤一下就被盖过了， “安灼拉。” 于是他重复道。</p><p>刚刚踏上电梯的人转头看他，脸上的表情仿佛一个被贸然称呼为犹大的犹太人。格朗泰尔知道他希望有个自己独属的称呼，但是又想不出叫他什么好。</p><p>“你……你想不想去缪尚喝杯咖啡或者茶什么的，米西什塔新雇的甜点师做的车轮泡芙简直人间绝品。” 格朗泰尔的双手在口袋里僵硬地悬空着，刚刚的硬币被他拿去买了水。</p><p>“和我独处让你不快吗，格朗泰尔？”  </p><p>“什么？不，你误会了，” 和你独处让我感觉像热爱柔软事物的恐高症患者踩在云朵上，他在心里说，“他们只是……”</p><p>“我做不了他们的领袖。” </p><p>“你是他们的朋友。”</p><p>“‘他’ 是他们的朋友。R，拜托了，我现在只想抽完我的烟，然后借你家的沙发睡上十个小时，我知道你会答应的。”  </p><p>格朗泰尔于是不再反驳了，反驳虽是他的强项却既非他的人生使命也非个人爱好。格朗泰尔站在缓缓向地面上的世界移动的电梯上，盯着安灼拉外套边缘脱落的一条灰色线头。</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>安灼拉有两个。</p><p>这事从ABC成立伊始就不是什么秘密 ，两年前格朗泰尔第一次去缪尚参加会议时安灼拉就对他直言不讳：“我的精神不正常，” 他记得安灼拉搬了把椅子坐到他面前，两人的膝盖差点杵到一起，他说这话时语气就和他后来开会时说 “我们的的正攵府行不通” 时一样平静和无情，“有时我会变成另外一个人，字面意义上地变成另外一个人。如果你在意的话不加入也没有关系。”</p><p>格朗泰尔环视了一周所有人的表情才敢对自己说安灼拉可能没有在开玩笑——他就只是确认一下而已。所有人的视线都聚集在他身上，他感受到一股复杂的期待，期待他能在表达自己震惊的同时不对安灼拉造成伤害。ABC的众人那时还不够了解他，还不知道任何惊讶的情绪在格朗泰尔身上都会被他的犬儒主义扼杀在母胎里。他盯着安灼拉搁在椅背上那段仿佛小提琴弓一样的优美小臂，心里想说安灼拉即使分裂成十二个也实属正常，太阳神的雕像有千面也不足为奇，难道不是人间万物都需要照耀吗？他努力推敲着一个合时宜的回答，中午喝的伏特加像是一缕隐形的火焰在胃里燃烧，他的脑袋也昏沉沉的，最后他听见他的嘴巴敷衍地问：</p><p>“呃……那你俩的牙刷分开用吗？” </p><p>格朗泰尔刚说出口就后悔了：安灼拉冷脸起身提着椅子到一边继续准备会议议程去了，准是觉得格朗泰尔在拿他开玩笑。 巴阿雷过来拍了拍他的肩，公白飞向他点了点头像是在表达感激，其余人都放心地走开了，只有古费拉克笑得先是前仰后合又是起立鼓掌，他溜过来搂住格朗泰尔，怡人的香水味一下子冲到人脑子里：“嘿，R，你刚刚见识了缪尚的爱情瘟神阿波罗，下次没准你就会碰见珀耳塞福涅从冥界回来探亲啦。” </p><p>“古费是说另一个安灼拉回来的时候就像春回大地，他们俩的性格完全不一样，” 热安笑着在他耳边用安灼拉听不见的音量解释道，用他那副为吟诵诗歌而生的嗓子，“我们都喜欢他——我们哪个都喜欢。你将来会懂的，格朗泰尔。” </p><p>格朗泰尔确实没花多久就懂了。</p><p>那是三个月后的某个周四下午，他们和索邦大学的社会学部商量好开一个面向新生的交流会，格朗泰尔记不清自己为什么也头脑发热跟着他们去了，多半是闲的。所有人都提前二十分钟往约定好的阶梯教室走去，而他在走廊的宣传墙上贴他们昨天熬夜才制作和印刷完毕的海报。公白飞让他贴五张，格朗泰尔贴到第三张就厌倦了，剩下的两张被他扔进了垃圾桶。完成任务之后他便一路闲晃，心里盘算着要在安灼拉对着那群刚刚开学心里烦躁不安的小孩挥臂呐喊的这漫长的两小时内给自己找点什么乐子，不知道自己的旧学生证在图书馆还能不能刷。</p><p>他在某个走廊拐角停下了，他看见安灼拉正坐在不远处一处隐蔽楼道的台阶上，手里攥着几张A4纸，格朗泰尔认出那是他早上还拿在手里的稿子。下课的学生三三两两从他身边经过。他正盯着安灼拉看，对方也抬起了头。同时手机在格朗泰尔的口袋里震动起来。</p><p>看见公白飞的来电显示后格朗泰尔立即按下了接听键。</p><p>“R ？安灼拉突然不见了，你有在走廊那边看见他吗？”</p><p>格朗泰尔看见安灼拉对他摇了摇头。</p><p>“我……没有？” 他只得这么回答，因为安灼拉依旧在摇头，“我没有看见他。” </p><p>“格朗泰尔，听我说——“ 公白飞的声音让不安开始在他的皮肤上跳起舞来。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>“公白飞告诉我你怯场了，“ 他把这句糟糕的开场白当作试探， “而我的逻辑告诉我放过任何一个给别人灌输你那套自由主义的机会都证明你终于疯了。“</p><p>“我以为你早就知道我是疯的了。” 他手里的那几张A4纸被卷成一个独角兽的角，又被展开压平，最后被揉成一团。噢，格朗泰尔有点心悸，安灼拉从不这么做，他从不对自己的演讲稿做除了修改润色和整理之外的事情。</p><p>“这倒也没错，” 格朗泰尔僵硬地回答。但这不是我先前所想象的，他在心里呐喊，这太突然了，他以为至少安灼拉得先突然倒地，再沉睡三天三夜，才能变出另外一个安灼拉来。(“法国人要是有那么一点医学常识布洛芬也不必动不动就卖到脱销！” 若李之后这么对他叫道。)  “只是这有点突然。所以你是……”  </p><p>“我也不知道我到底是谁，但我感觉自己像从棺材里刚爬出来喝下午茶的德古拉。” 他认识的那个安灼拉当然也不会用这种方式说话，去年的新年派对上因为玩游戏败北而被逼着讲的某个可怕的双关笑话已经是他幽默生涯的巅峰了。</p><p>“那我敢说下次你们换回来的时候他一定会想着把棺材钉死，你毁了他的演讲。”</p><p>“他们会自己搞定的(Ils se démerderaient), 你忘了公白飞还在那儿呢。” 从安灼拉嘴里不时蹦出的几个听在耳里略显粗暴的词居然让他整个人都生动起来。</p><p>多疑的本性让格朗泰尔差点开口问他是不是在演戏，以这种方式捉弄新成员是什么ABC的入会仪式吗？ 公白飞刚刚在电话里对我讲的难道不是在骗人？但眼前的不是别人而是安灼拉这个事实又把他从怀疑的漩涡拉了回来：把自己在ABC的工作计划每周七天每天二十四小时精确到分钟 、血管里流的都是咖啡的安灼拉会开这种玩笑吗？如果这真的只是个恶作剧的话，疯了的肯定是他而不是安灼拉。朦胧的阳光透过楼道里的窗格洒满安灼拉的白衬衫，让他看起来像座蒙砂雕塑。格朗泰尔的血液在倒流，他意识到在他面前的是个他从未见过的人，虽然那美丽的蜷发和蓝眼睛分毫未变，但他却不是那个他认识的安灼拉。</p><p>他有点想逃，如果结识另外一个安灼拉意味着他的自尊心要被安灼拉那利剑一般的蔑视再刺穿一次的话。热安确实说过和这一个安灼拉相处如沐春风，但如果他只配在冬天徘徊呢？就像他认识的那个安灼拉可以和任何人正常交流，但是只有和他甚至连借讨论天气寒暄三两句这种事情都做不到。他和安灼拉的对话总是充满着激烈的对抗和和故意的嘲讽，他想要为对方付出的柔情最终都被深夜的酒瓶承受了。如果生活决定把这一切复制一份给他的话，格朗泰尔想，就算那是安灼拉，也过于难以承受了。</p><p>“我刚刚溜出来的时候看见你在贴海报。” </p><p>“对不起，你说什么？” 格朗泰尔从自己无穷无尽的问题堆里探出头来，一时没听清安灼拉说的话。</p><p>“我说我刚刚溜出来的时候，看见你在走廊贴海报，上面的ABC印得挺显眼的。我就想你可能是ABC的一员。”</p><p>“已经在想着怎么销毁会员卡的一员，” 格朗泰尔做梦都不敢梦见的他把安灼拉逗笑的场景在他眼前出现了，“……你，你不记得我吗？” </p><p>“我不‘认识’你。”  </p><p>“我叫格朗泰尔，你也可以叫我R。”格朗泰尔意识到自己用错的动词可能冒犯到他了，连忙用自我介绍弥补过错。</p><p>“R，” 他立即就选择了更为亲昵的那个称呼，“你想怎么叫我随你的便。” </p><p>格朗泰尔决定能不叫那个名字就不叫，或者先去咨询一下其他人怎么叫他的再决定，以免再次冒犯到对方。</p><p>“所以今天的主题是什么？他们又决定干什么了？”</p><p>“我以为你手上拿着的是演讲稿？”</p><p>“上面都是涂改的痕迹，我没高兴看。”</p><p>“如何解决巴黎郊区高中教育资源匮乏和中学里针对移民家庭子女的不平等问题。”</p><p>“还是让他们靠公白飞吧，” 安灼拉把那团纸塞进包里站起身来，“我得出去抽根烟。”</p><p> </p><p>4. </p><p>第二天格朗泰尔在缪尚的门前站了好一会儿才下定决心推门进去，因为他不知推开门之后迎接他的会是哪一个安灼拉。</p><p>迎接他的是米西什塔，她告诉他安灼拉正借店里面的沙发在睡觉，他给自己定了十五分钟后的闹钟，现在已经过去七分钟了。</p><p>“……哪个安灼拉？” </p><p>米西什塔转头和一旁停下了手里的纸牌游戏的博须埃和若李面面相觑，还没来得及开口就被古费拉克抢去了话题：“这么说你真的见过他了！格朗泰尔！” </p><p>“是的。呃，我是说，昨天我遇到他的时候以为你们的交流会已经结束了，所以就没告诉你们。” </p><p>“别担心，我们已经习惯了。飞儿就像平常一样摆平了一切，我们今天甚至还收到了好几个学生寄来的邮件说想加入我们。”</p><p>“所以他俩还没换回来吗？” </p><p>“很可惜的是已经换回来了，” 古费拉克眨眨眼，“告诉我R，你更喜欢哪个安琪？你可别告诉我哪个都让你烦得很，没有谁不会喜欢另一个安琪，除了安琪本人之外。他甚至能花两小时跟热安一起聊波德莱尔，还会陪伽弗洛什做科学课的手工作业，你想象一下，还能让我们从无穷无尽的任务中解放！”</p><p>“我会把你这话转告给他本人的，古费。”  </p><p>“不！飞儿，别做叛徒！”</p><p>安灼拉顶着一头凌乱的头发掀开门帘出现的时候格朗泰尔不确定是这一个安灼拉还是昨天那个更像从棺材里爬出来的。他绕到吧台问米西什塔要了一杯黑咖啡。</p><p>“嘿，安琪，你知道咖啡因已经快对你失去作用了吗？你刚刚在喝了两杯之后不到三十秒就睡着了。”</p><p>“那是因为我已经两天没睡觉了。而昨天我本来是计划要睡觉的。放低你的音量古费，我的头很疼。”</p><p>“瞧见没，斯巴达又占领了雅典。” 古费拉克悄悄打趣。</p><p>安灼拉一边打开自己的笔电，一边不停用手指揉着太阳穴，轻声招呼公白飞把昨天的活动记录发给他。格朗泰尔设想了好几种安灼拉回来时会有的反应，比如暴跳如雷，被自己辛苦准备的演讲泡了汤这一事实激怒 ；又比如因为自己的问题让ABC的所有人遭了殃而自责不已，索性不再出现。然而他的假设都是错的，安灼拉还是像他们约好的那样准时出现在缪尚，甚至在他们开始会议前抓住机会睡了一觉，对昨天的事情也是闭口不提，除了他之外甚至也没有任何人提起。</p><p>安灼拉开会的时候和平常一样无视他，他恍惚地想着安灼拉用右手食指和中指夹着烟的样子，两人昨天的交集仿佛一场醒来后再也没人记得清的古怪的梦，而他懊悔没能在梦里多活一会儿。他像平常一样主持会议，聆听大家的意见，再分配任务，没分给格朗泰尔一毫克的注意力。格朗泰尔比平时更不知道自己待在这里的意义。</p><p>会议结束的时候格朗泰尔几乎想逃，在他没跟任何人道别就这么悄悄出去时，却被追出来的安灼拉叫住了。</p><p>“格朗泰尔，” 他从不用那个更为亲昵的方式称呼他，“这个还给你。”</p><p>是格朗泰尔昨天借给安灼拉——另一个安灼拉的耳机，他坐地铁回家之前突然跟他说想听音乐却没有带耳机。格朗泰尔从安灼拉的手里接过自己的耳机，几乎被烫到。</p><p>“你怎么知道是我的的？”</p><p>“他在我们俩用来交流的笔记上写的，让我还给你，还让我跟你道谢。” 隔着半米的距离他注意到安灼拉眼眶下的青紫色和下巴上冒出来的点点胡茬，他看起来筋疲力尽，和格朗泰尔说话时的语气却没有因为疲倦柔软半分。</p><p>“噢。这没什么。” </p><p>“周一见。” 安灼拉转身回到室内，大门吱呀一声合上。格朗泰尔浑身发热，羞愧几乎把他搡倒在地 : 安灼拉知道他俩有过交集了，而他不仅没有对另一个他说不，还趁机伪善地献上了自己的友情。他感觉自己像个盗贼，在安灼拉沉睡的时候闯进了他的花园。而安灼拉却对他说没什么，这不是我自己的屋子，你偷的东西也值不了几个钱。</p><p>5.</p><p>安灼拉睡着的时候总是抱着两只手臂，膝盖弯曲，整个人蜷成婴儿在子宫里的姿态。不靠近的话几乎连呼吸声都听不见，就像在预演死亡。用婴儿的姿态预演死亡，格朗泰尔被自己的想法逗得弯起嘴角，又蹲在沙发边确认了一遍安灼拉是否还活着。</p><p>他时常想当这一个安灼拉沉睡的时候，原本的那个安灼拉在哪里。称他为“原本的那个” 可能不是很妥当，格朗泰尔既不知道他俩是从出生的那一刻起就共存还是之后才变成了两个，也不清楚如果是后面那种情况的话诱因又是什么——他从没问过他，他规避一切可能把别人卷入情绪危机的问题。他甚至分不清他俩的身份主次 ：如果按出现的时间长短判断的话，现在这个正在他小公寓的皮沙发里沉睡不起的安灼拉确实是次要的、相对不为人所知的那个；但如果判断标准变成和格朗泰尔的独处时间长短的话，这一个安灼拉又似乎变成了主要的、他更了解的那个。</p><p>两年前的索邦事故后这一个安灼拉时常就跑出来，一般都是在另一个因为高密度工作昏睡不醒的次日清晨，也有时突然就这么出现，并缺席当天会议，理所当然地放所有人的鸽子，从社交软件和手机短信里都销声匿迹。他有自己的手机(古费拉克告诉他安灼拉的包里总会每天有两个手机以防万一), 但是通讯录里只有格朗泰尔；而另外一个安灼拉通讯录里可能有全世界，但反正没有格朗泰尔。所以每次他出现的时候格朗泰尔都是第一个知情的。他不介意格朗泰尔把这个消息告诉朋友们，但也不会自己开口主动告知。</p><p>后来格朗泰尔才知道他们俩不仅连牙刷是分开用的，就连手机、电脑和衣服这些都是分开用的，虽然因为另一个安灼拉每次出现最多不超过三天，他们的朋友圈几乎是重合的，但是却有各自的社交活动(安灼拉和朋友们聚会，而另一个安灼拉有一张CGR电影院的年卡)。他俩有两本共用的笔记本，一个用来记录特殊情况下委托对方在占领身体期间做的事情(就像那次他归还格朗泰尔的耳机时的情况)，一个用来交流对对方的意见和建议——安灼拉在自己身上也得用上民主体系那一套，格朗泰尔压根没被震惊。</p><p>当这一个安灼拉存在时，原本的那个安灼拉被囚禁在意识世界的最深处的水牢吗？或者其实当身体沉睡的时候，他们俩的意识是共存的，两人正在阖起的眼睑下的黑暗里无言地背靠背坐着等待新的一天曙光的降临。格朗泰尔害怕安灼拉睁开眼睛的那一刻。他和另一个安灼拉之间古怪的、由时间碎片串联起的说不上是友情的关系依旧让他在每个夜晚辗转难眠。</p><p>安灼拉还是醒来了。</p><p>“R，你在干什么？” </p><p>格朗泰尔身上套着一件旧得发白、上面遍布着各色颜料的旧牛仔衣，正盘着腿坐在一把高脚椅上。他左手提着涂料的铁罐，右手举着刷子，听见安灼拉的声音回过头。如果他依旧用R来称呼他的话，证明安灼拉还是睡着之前的那个，他暗自松了一口气。</p><p>“这半面墙去年夏天的时候天天被太阳晒得落色了，房东让我自己想办法搞定，” 他把刷子放进罐子里，端起放在旁边桌上装威士忌的玻璃杯喝了一大口，“你饿了吗，我刚刚出门去超市买了三明治和沙拉，打开冰箱就看得到。你要是想的话可以把它们带走。”   </p><p>“不了。你想要我帮忙吗？” </p><p>“我家没有塑胶手套了，这涂料很难洗。你还是待在那里休息吧。” </p><p>安灼拉缄口不言， 又一头栽回沙发里，他用手挡着斜照进房间的夕阳，手臂上已经结痂的擦伤暴露在外。格朗泰尔转身继续忙自己的事情，不一会儿身后隐约弥漫起烟草的味道。安灼拉躺在沙发上抽烟，手里拿了一只一次性杯子里往里弹烟灰，他随手翻了几页格朗泰尔书脊朝上摊着的那本没看完的纪德又合上，掐灭手里燃到尽头的烟又点燃了第二根。格朗泰尔挺想知道另一个安灼拉介不介意自己的肺就这么毁了，好在这一个安灼拉存在的时间有限，所以从总量上来讲吸烟量也没到能对身体造成重大损害的程度。再说了，怎么也轮不到格朗泰尔来操心，如果他还有自知之明的话就该先担忧担忧自己被泡在酒精里的肝脏。</p><p>格朗泰尔窥视着他，胃中有蝴蝶翻飞。安灼拉即使卸下了那身斗士的甲胄也依旧美得让人难以承受。</p><p> “你确定不要我帮忙？我还想等你快点结束我们可以一起看个电影。” </p><p>格朗泰尔惊得差点把涂料罐打翻，而突然出现在身边的安灼拉差点把烟雾吐到他的脸上。他还以为他的心脏跳不到下一秒了。“我还有有一会儿才能结束，你确定不回家没关系吗 ?”</p><p>“我以为你家还有好几部柯南伯格。” </p><p>“你会在半途累得睡着的。”</p><p> “那你就由我睡好了。我不明白你为什么急着赶我走。” </p><p>我不明白你为什么急着赶我走——就好像当安灼拉面对面对他说出这句话的时候他真能狠下心赶他走似的。</p><p> </p><p>6. </p><p>“爱潘妮告诉我昨天的事情了。” 格朗泰尔用袖子擦了擦光盘把它放在碟片机里，有意无意地提起。</p><p>“我不想知道你的观点。我打电话给你没想要你关心这件事，就是想见见你。” 他总是很自然地就脱口而出这样的话，就像他不知道他和另一个安灼拉的关系似的，就像……他们是相知多年的挚友似的。而格朗泰尔认为这只是因为自己碰巧是ABC的朋友里唯一一个和另一个安灼拉对着干的，或者他早就看透了自己那点可悲的心思，知道任凭他怎么胡闹格朗泰尔也没法对他说一个不字，又或者只是因为他家有很多蓝光碟片。</p><p>“再怎么说你也不应该和警察起冲突。他们逮着地铁上给流浪汉递钱的人都会见缝插针地罚款。” </p><p>“你想想当你睡了一个多月突然睁开眼醒在大街上，发现自己正被混乱的游行人群包围，一群警察拿着棍子正对着你冲过来，而你唯一的武器是你手里的那块写着一些明显跟他们对着干的标语的木板。再说我也没故意跟他们起冲突。” </p><p>“你可以跟他们解释你是在合法游(分——割——线)行，不是在非法示(分——割——线)威。” </p><p>“所以在巴黎生活了这么多年你还坚信我们的警察听得懂人话。” </p><p>屏幕上的冷色荧光闪烁在安灼拉的双眼里，格朗泰尔一瞬间差点以为那是在另外一个安灼拉的眼里时常可以瞥见的那股热烈的愤怒，他侧耳屏气，等待空气被火焰点亮。</p><p>“他们坚持要看我的证件，我跟他们说连我自己都不知道我是谁，估计证件也证明不了什么。那时候他们已经揍了我一拳。而我懒得还手。” 但也有人的愤怒就像根受潮的点不着的烟，格朗泰尔笑着想，往他们俩的杯子里加满酒。 </p><p>马吕斯早些时候告诉格朗泰尔是珂赛特的继父凌晨时把他从拘禁室带出来的。那时等候在外面的朋友们才知道白天时在安灼拉身上究竟发生了什么。而安灼拉除了对珂赛特和那位好心的先生道了谢，没和任何人说一句话就独自离开了。直到中午格朗泰尔接到了他打来的电话。 </p><p>“你们的日常活动真是棒极了。所以我醒过来就是替他挨揍的。” </p><p>“嘿，昨天我可没去参加，” 格朗泰尔澄清道，“算了，我们应该闭嘴看电影。”  </p><p>“这电影讲什么？” </p><p>“任何剧透的人都是要上绞刑架的。而且我也没看过。” 格朗泰尔坐在沙发的另一端，和安灼拉中间隔着一个枕头的距离。离他太近的话他将在接下来的两小时内除了数安灼拉的呼吸和自己夸张的心跳就什么事都干不了，接着当安灼拉想跟他讨论剧情的时候他就会哑口无言，安灼拉就会质问他为什么心不在焉，而他没办法告诉他真相。</p><p>电影还剩十三分钟的时候格朗泰尔发现安灼拉不知在何时无声无息地睡着了。他用手臂垫着自己的头，靠在沙发扶手上，轮廓被午夜房间里来自电视荧屏那唯一的光源映亮。格朗泰尔突然想起多年前他还不懂得珍惜存款时去希腊游玩在夜幕下见过的德尔斐神庙遗址 : 那些将月光和风暴都纳入灵魂的断臂残垣，把耳朵贴近它们你甚至可以听见千年前的虫鸣。黑暗中沉睡的安灼拉的身躯就是用其中的一块石头雕琢而成，而格朗泰尔的凝视像苔藓一样附在上面。</p><p>“安灼拉，” 格朗泰尔轻轻拍了怕他的肩膀，“安灼拉。” </p><p>被叫醒的安灼拉皱了皱眉，缓慢地睁开那双蓝眼睛。格朗泰尔盖在他身上的毯子弥漫着一股旧衣柜的味道。</p><p>“你要是想说我现在走还能赶上最后一班地铁的话就不必开口了。“ </p><p>“没有，不是，你想待多久就待多久，” 格朗泰尔叹了口气，“我是想说电影结束的那几幕还挺有冲击性的，可惜你没看到。” </p><p>“让我猜猜，双胞胎去做手术把两个人的身体缝在一起，这样他们就不用再为了分别而崩溃了。” </p><p>“不，他们中的一个把另一个用手术刀开膛破肚，第二天早上又对着自己的头来了一枪。” 格朗泰尔说。</p><p>安灼拉很累，没能打起精神做一番点评就又继续睡着了，就像是竭力把另一个安灼拉这些年缺少的睡眠在一天内补全。而格朗泰尔直到躺在床上闭眼试着入眠时都还在和那些怪诞的画面作斗争，他梦见自己醒在一张陌生的床上，两个安灼拉分别躺在他的左右侧，他们的身体被脐带相连。</p><p>他惊醒在凌晨五点，巴黎的鸽子已经在窗外扰人睡眠。格朗泰尔一边试着再次入眠一边发誓起床时便去丢掉家里所有的柯南伯格。</p><p> </p><p>7. </p><p>安静的公寓里传来唯一的那间卧室门打开的声音，紧接着格朗泰尔挠着那头向四面八方翘起的头发从里面出来，惺忪的睡眼还没能完全睁开。他认出他身上穿的是去年夏天朋友们一起去诺曼底度假时大家在多维尔的一家纪念品商店里一起买的海滩主题T恤。其实本来是马吕斯想买两件回去和珂赛特一起穿，结果连小伽弗洛什都嫌弃地皱起眉头说难看得受不了，大家便一边起哄一边说不如我们每个人都买一件至少这样珂赛特就永远不会知道这是马吕斯的主意，也就不会因为他糟糕的品味抛弃他了。</p><p>他还记得古费拉克抢走了他的钱包，“我就把你往资本主义的陷阱推这么一次，亲爱的安琪，就一次。” 他是这么说的，笑得像只三花猫。而一边的格朗泰尔一边发誓说自己就算衣不蔽体也不会让那块印着可怕图案的破布出现在自己身上，一边在古费拉克的威胁下掏出了钱包。“我觉得自己的眼睛进了蜂毒，真的。” 格朗泰尔只是笑着打趣，并没有真的反抗。</p><p>他看着刚起床的格朗泰尔没目的地在客厅里来回转悠了几步，打了一个哈欠。他没能把握好正确的时机叫他。格朗泰尔看起来是要去刷牙，因为他从客厅的柜子里翻出一支新的牙膏，转身便进了洗手间。要不是格朗泰尔出来时很自然地问他睡得怎么样，他差点以为是他自己半夜潜入了格朗泰尔家，而后者毫不知情。</p><p>“挺好的，” 他愣了一下，注意到格朗泰尔的双手沾着有和自己的十指上一样的不明蓝色颜料。他尽量自然地回答对方，“我醒的时候你可能还在睡觉，要是我这么走了你的门就没法从里面锁上，所以我等了一会儿。” </p><p>“你顶着那张脸说这么贴心的话简直比昨天的电影还可怕。你想吃早餐吗？我的冰箱里有橙子果酱，就上回你吃了以后赞不绝口的那种。你不能一直什么都不吃。” </p><p>他浑身不舒服极了，下巴和手臂的擦伤隐隐刺痛，正是这疼痛一大早就唤醒了他。他的嗓子也说不出地难受，就像吞下去一块砂纸。他还浑身散发着讨厌的烟味。格朗泰尔从冰箱后面探出半个头等他的回复的眼神和那头凌乱头发让他突然烦躁起来。“谢谢你的好意。但我六点半的时候就醒了，已经等得够久了，” 他站起来拿起自己的外套，“我得去搞清昨天发生了什么。公白飞刚刚给我打电话了。” </p><p>“所以你在电话簿里存了除了我之外的人的号码，我深受打击。” 格朗泰尔看起来还没醒。</p><p>安灼拉眨眼盯着格朗泰尔不着一言，他知道格朗泰尔还没搞清状况，所以给他时间。格朗泰尔最初有点懵，但迅速就意识到了真相。他的笑容凝固在嘴角，沉默地关上了冰箱门，并久久地靠在那上面，似乎少了那直撑他就要整个人瘫倒在地。</p><p>“你……” </p><p>“他从来不留到必须收拾烂摊子的那一刻。我先走了。”   </p><p>听见他把门带上，格朗泰尔才敢继续呼吸。他晃晃悠悠地走到桌子边上，给自己倒了一大杯酒。他的耳朵在嗡鸣，他感到全身冰冷，只有脸是烫的。有那么一刻他宁愿自己就这么在昨晚的睡梦中无知觉地死去。</p><p> </p><p>8.</p><p>安灼拉靠着手机仅剩的百分之十五的电量和谷歌地图才不至于丢脸地在格朗泰尔家楼下迷路，顺着导航走了二十分钟的路后一处隐蔽的地铁入口终于呈现在他眼前。他不认识这个街区，他之前从来不知格朗泰尔家住在这里。</p><p>他在Messenger的群组里仓促地对大家表示了自己的歉意，并表示今晚到缪尚再详细说明。那条消息很快就被担忧的声音淹没，而他没看到格朗泰尔的头像。他的心被三分刚醒来的迷茫，三分搞不清状况的烦躁，和四分不知该出在谁身上的怒气塞满。这样的情况以前不是没有发生过，他在各种情况下失去过意识，再次醒来的时候通常已经过了一两天。但他和另一个自己的关系其实不像他的朋友们想的那样剑拔弩张 : 他们有自己的一套相处模式，从不故意对对方的利益造成损伤，甚至还达成了在不熟悉的人面前尽量将两人的言行保持一致避免麻烦的共识。他们也鲜少有对对方不满的时候，打个比方就是两个关系还算说得过去的室友，只是从不同时出现。</p><p>事情很少有如此复杂的时候。他今早醒在格朗泰尔家客厅的沙发里，差点以为自己是被绑架了。是丢在椅子上那件格朗泰尔经常穿的夹克和墙上挂着的和朋友们的合影才让他大胆推断这可能是格朗泰尔的家(当然了，还有桌子上几个见底的酒瓶) 。客厅里只有他一个，洗手间的门开着，唯一的那间卧室门半掩着，他远远就看见那头露在被子外面的黑色卷发。于是他又绕回客厅去，出于礼貌没忍心叫醒公寓的主人。他在卧室门旁边墙上挂着的半身镜里不经意看见自己的模样，不禁睁大眼睛。他焦躁地坐回沙发里去，下定决心等格朗泰尔出现就要质问他手指上的颜料是怎么回事，身上这滑稽的保皇党配色的可怕衬衫又是什么回事。过了半个小时这种冲动又如同一个漏气的气球那样平息下去。</p><p>他对格朗泰尔和另一个自己之间的关系多少是知情的——姑且这么说吧，因为他们俩用来交流的笔记上写满了“我们的朋友R”。但他从未想过干预他俩的这份情谊。对他来说这完全是别人的私事，如果他自己和格朗泰尔的关系不甚融洽，那也不是另外一个他的错。他也曾试图对格朗泰尔暗示过他并不在意，而对方只是一言不发又仰头灌下了一杯酒，他们估计这辈子都没办法正常交流了。</p><p>面对他时的格朗泰尔生硬、古怪，要么就是耷拉着眼皮以沉默做谜面，要么讽刺就像一首千行的诗篇从他的舌尖滑出来，不到彻底激怒他的那一刻绝不停歇。而片刻之前格朗泰尔穿着睡衣带着倦意和他打趣，要和他分享自己冰箱里的食物，还问他的可颂要不要抹果酱。有那么一瞬间他差点就想回答他更喜欢黄油，但他立即就意识到格朗泰尔问的并不是自己，他没有任何理由接受对方的好意。</p><p>格朗泰尔原来是有两副面孔的，这个念头盘旋在他脑海里，差点让他坐过了站。但他又立即意识到有两副面孔的从不是格朗泰尔，而是他自己。</p><p>他决定就这么算了。</p><p>*格朗泰尔给安灼拉放的电影是Dead Ringers (1988)  </p><p>9. </p><p>安灼拉花了一个多小时才在夜幕降临前赶到缪尚，罢工期间巴黎的公共交通仅保持了四分之一的运力，他从学校出来等了二十多分钟才等来一辆RER。五月的气温每天都在攀升，连傍晚的风也掺和着夏天的先兆，卷来繁茂生长的花草的气味。他的衬衫被薄汗黏在背上，从车站出口到缪尚一路上清凉的风让他舒服得毛孔都舒展开，积淀了一天的负面情绪和身体的疲惫顿时一扫而空。</p><p>缪尚店外的露天席还有最后几个客人，他推开门的时候古费拉克拉着热安在步伐参差地跳舞，随着音乐哼Serge Gainsbourg的Je t’aime…moi non plus正哼到兴头上，快要进展到歌曲儿童不宜的部分时和吧台上的小音箱连着的手机被从洗手间冲出来的爱潘妮一把扯下，伽弗洛什对着他的姐姐发出一声扫兴的抱怨 : “我都十二岁了！我早就在弗以伊工作的唱片店听过这歌了！上周R还给我看了《苦月亮》，他说不看这个没办法真正长大成人。” </p><p>“……他什么？他最好没有！” 爱潘妮对着空气咬牙切齿。</p><p>安灼拉这才注意到格朗泰尔并不在场，或许是和他一样迟到了，也有可能是被交通限制困在了家里。</p><p>“你还好吗？” 最后是公白飞第一个发现了他。这下他瞬间成为了所有人视线的交点，店内的其乐融融的气氛像肥皂泡一样被他这个针尖戳破。</p><p>“还行。”</p><p>“R没有跟你一起来吗？他在哪儿？” 古费拉克朝店外伸了伸头，话音刚落就被热安推了推肩膀，安灼拉假装没看到。“我不清楚，为什么要问我？”安灼拉问了个他自己都心知肚明的问题，他感到自己的鼻尖渗出汗珠，“他每天都迟到，为什么你今天才关心他在哪儿？” </p><p>“还不是你昨天只给他打了电话，没给我们留一句话就只想和R在一起，后来连他也不回消息了！” 这回热安在他的手上掐了一下，古费拉克也立即意识到了自己的失言，“呃……我是说，另一个你。” 在安灼拉的面前提到另一个他并不是什么忌讳，他们甚至经常把这事拿来作为笑料，故意把他们俩混淆，只不过在他心情低落时，朋友们还是会把他的心当成易碎品来对待。</p><p>朋友们的小心翼翼让他感到难堪，古费拉克的话又莫名激怒了他。安灼拉接过米西什塔递给他的柠檬水道了声谢，一饮而尽的时候差点把薄荷叶和冰块一起吞下去，他把背包摔到他常坐的软座上，哗啦一声拉开包的拉链。</p><p>“……抱歉，古费，” 他很快又冷静下来，把拽出来一半的笔电又塞了回去，“周六的时候真的很抱歉，给你们添麻烦了。” </p><p>古费拉克压根没放在心上，但还是故意说道：“没错，你得给我们组织一个豪华奶酪板烧派对我们才能原谅你 ! ” “除了你没人一年春夏秋冬都吃那个，古费。” 若李的话引得大家都笑起来。</p><p>后来是公白飞详细地给他说明了昨天的事情，他才知道自己确实是在紧要关头又失控了，就像他今早醒来时猜想的那样。但这没什么大不了的，他的朋友们很明显都和他一样早已习惯了。</p><p>“话说回来，R今天真的不来了吗？他有回你们的信息吗？” 安灼拉从电脑里翻出他写了一半的论文刚敲了三个单词就听见不知是谁提问道。大家都摇摇头。</p><p>只有热安开口：“他上星期刚给我看了他的剧本的开头，估计是在忙这个。”</p><p>所有人的耳朵都竖了起来 : “什么？R真的答应了？” </p><p>“他没能推辞，特别是我爸还送了他好几瓶藏酒。” 热安笑盈盈地神秘说道。</p><p>热安的父母在巴黎第十区经营一家小剧院，安灼拉知道格朗泰尔课余时间在那里打工做剪票员，以及另外一些例如维护帷幕和舞台之类的幕后工作。他也(被他的朋友们半绑架着)去过一次。那晚热安的母亲在剧院门口等待他们，给了他们每人一个拥抱，接着又给他们开了侧门，把他们安排在最靠近舞台的前排，一行人甚至连给领座员的小费都免了。他已经至少五六年没来过剧院了，开幕的时候还挂念着被突如其来的剧院之旅强行挤掉的会议，第一幕结束的时候已经看得格外投入，虽然仍然搞不明白为什么偏偏是今晚他的朋友们突然决定来热安家的剧院。他又被蒙在鼓里了，有时候这群人总是背着他神秘兮兮地计划一些事情，就好像对他透露半分就会毁了他们的计划似的，但到了最后一刻又总是会拉着他参加。</p><p>公白飞悄悄和他耳语告诉他这剧是《玫瑰之名》的电影改编的，他并没听说过，只是点头哼了一声表示了解，便一直专注地看到了最后，甚至没注意到时间的流逝。他对原来的版本是怎样的毫无头绪，但是还是被悬念重重的情节、从英文改编而来却依然精巧押韵的台词以及时不时串进的几段拉丁语独白吸引。尤其是几个安排绝妙的转场：从修道院的铁门到地狱的火光，地狱的火光映照着异教徒的死尸，埋葬死尸的坟墓又被苍凉的圣歌旋律覆盖……有好几回他甚至顿住了呼吸。</p><p>直到谢幕时热安的父亲和格朗泰尔一起出现在舞台上他才回过神来，意识到因为他们离舞台很近他不得不一直仰着头，脖子已经酸痛不已。观众们都起身鼓掌喝彩，而朋友们呼唤着格朗泰尔的名字，古费拉克在朝着舞台吹口哨。格朗泰尔一副不知所措的样子，但还是假装从容地朝台挥挥手又鞠了一躬。他还似乎脸红了，后退了几步差点被帷幕绊倒。</p><p>“什么，这剧本是格朗泰尔写的吗？” 安灼拉试图搞懂状况。</p><p>“不，” 公白飞一边鼓掌一边靠近他的耳边说，“是热安的爸爸写的，但是格朗泰尔帮忙润色了很多细节。”  </p><p>“你们一直都知道吗？” </p><p>“他们上星期还来看彩排了，” 热安在他的另一只耳朵边上说道，“格朗泰尔有时候会给我看一些他写的东西，我就透露了一些细节给我爸——你们可别告诉格朗泰尔。我知道他不会肯给你们看的，他总是不肯承认自己的天分，但是相信我，他给原先的剧本初稿镀了金，给奶油蛋糕点缀上了樱桃。”  </p><p>“什么？为什么你们什么都不跟我说？” </p><p>“彩排的事情还是格朗泰尔写作的事情？”  </p><p>他想说两件事哪一件他都不知道。他的朋友们准是夸张地以为他只要得知这剧有格朗泰尔的参与就死也不会踏进剧院的门了。另一个他曾经有一次在笔记本里拜托他 “把家里书柜上的拉辛全集带给格朗泰尔，这对他在写的东西会有帮助的” ，所以他隐约也是知道这件事的。而格朗泰尔……格朗泰尔除了别扭地接过那个装着两本厚重硬皮书的袋子道了声谢一个字都没多说。</p><p>“——所以说，在上次大获成功之后，我们特地请格朗泰尔独自创作一个新的剧本。” </p><p>暮色浓重起来， 米西什塔拉起了咖啡馆的店门，为大家端来了柜台里剩下的几块海鲜咸派和苹果挞，唯一一个开心果味的车轮泡芙留给了小伽弗洛什。圣德尼街的霓虹灯一点一点亮起来，热安还在和大家热烈讨论着什么，安灼拉听了一会儿就没再听下去。</p><p>格朗泰尔到最后还是没有出现。</p><p> </p><p>10. </p><p>格朗泰尔一踏进后台的化妆间就看见弗以伊坐在那里，还学着热安叫他“我们的阿里斯托芬“，他两眼一翻差点转头就走。</p><p>“你找热安的话他在楼上房间里看书。” 格朗泰尔从衣柜里拿出自己的工作制服——上了浆硬到戳人的衬衫和白领结——就往身上套，套到一半才意识到忘记脱里面的T恤，抱怨了一声又开始解扣子。</p><p>弗以伊还坐在那儿。“你再这么盯着我一秒看我就告诉热安你对我图谋不轨，” 格朗泰尔打着那个他试了几百次也掰不正的滑稽领结，对着镜子里的弗以伊说，“等等，让我猜猜。你们吵架了，你不敢去见他。”</p><p>弗以伊抱住头用一声你猜对了的悲鸣回答他。“他说再听见我的声音就自杀。R，帮我给他打个电话。求你，我明天请你喝酒，你最好了。” 格朗泰尔很快就让自己臣服在酒精的诱惑之下，从口袋里翻出了手机。</p><p>“喂，热安。” </p><p>“R ? 怎么了？你不是刚下楼吗，怎么给我打电话？”   </p><p>“有歹徒冲进来绑架了我，说你不在十分钟之内原谅弗以伊他就开枪了。”</p><p>格朗泰尔在热安挂电话之前制止了他，把手机开了免提。</p><p>“他用我的精装《思想录》垫杯子，还把咖啡撒在上面了，那是去年我好不容易在书市淘到的。” </p><p>“呃……” 格朗泰尔不知怎么回复，弗以伊飞快地在手机键盘上敲着些什么，又举起手机给他看，他只得照念，“他……他愿意去参加环法自行车赛绕国土一圈，就算深入科西嘉岛黑手党的金库也要给你找到一本一模一样的。” </p><p>热安沉默了一会儿又说：“他还老是跟我说戏剧和诗歌不能养活自己，就好像他一边上学一边打几份工就更高尚似的。” </p><p>格朗泰尔想说弗以伊说得有道理，但转念意识到他现在只是个传话的，便还是照着弗以伊在手机备忘录上打出的句子念：“你家是开剧院的，你当然能靠这个养活自己，是他错了……“ 弗以伊又加了一句，格朗泰尔接着念道：“大错特错。”</p><p>“我真的错了！” 弗以伊喊道，随即又捂住了自己的嘴，电话那边的热安突然没了反应，接着电话里传来挂断的声音，“他会不会真的去自杀了？” </p><p>格朗泰尔还来不及白他一眼热安就出现在门口，脸上的严肃明显是装出来的。弗以伊立即冲过去抱他，热安挣扎着扇着他的背提醒他格朗泰尔还在这儿。</p><p>“R是我的救命恩人！”</p><p>“别，我就只是个传声木偶。”  </p><p>“传达蜜语拯救世人爱情的木偶！” 弗以伊的奉承让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，格朗泰尔刚想反击却突然愣住了，他琢磨着弗以伊的话，下午出门之前脑海里的打着千百个死结的思绪突然拧成了一股绳子，带他攀上灵感的天空去。</p><p>“热安，” 格朗泰尔说，“你可以把我之前给你看的东西扔掉了。”</p><p>“嗯？把什么扔掉？” </p><p>“剧本，” 掐着剧院开门的点跑下去的格朗泰尔的声音回荡在楼道里，“记得把那破烂玩意儿扔掉！”</p><p> </p><p>11. </p><p>格朗泰尔在公交站台对着路对面的信号灯发呆的时候，看见有人头上顶着背包急匆匆地穿过马路向着他的方向跑过来，雨势渐大，来往飞驰的车辆带起一阵青烟。看清来人是谁时他无助地瞥了瞥标有公交时刻表的显示牌，“车辆运行受到干扰有延误三十分钟以上可能” 的滚动字幕像一句诅咒，他在心里骂了一句该死的罢工，他之前从来都不知道都安灼拉周二和他同一时间下课。</p><p>很明显这连绵的阴雨让安灼拉一开始也没注意到他，他们的视线交汇时安灼拉的眼神不受控制地飘忽了一下，看在格朗泰尔眼里完全就是在思索拔腿逃跑可能性的表现。安灼拉摘下被雨沾湿的外衣兜帽把包重新背回肩上，露出的金发成为灰暗的街景里唯一的暖色。“嗨。” 安灼拉轻轻地跟他打了个招呼。他们俩被挤在三两成群闲谈着的等车的人中间，安灼拉差点被旁边拎着两个装得满满的超市购物袋的女士的雨伞戳到眼睛，连忙往格朗泰尔这边靠近了两步。</p><p>“噢，嗨。” 格朗泰尔含糊不清地回道，甚至都没抬眼看他。</p><p>“我猜你是那种早上出门为了避免跟邻居一起乘电梯的尴尬，会在猫眼里观察对方动静的人。” </p><p>安灼拉是在跟他说话吗？格朗泰尔试着寻找古费拉克或者公白飞或者别的什么人的身影，但是站台上确实只有他们两个，安灼拉正在注视的也确实是他。格朗泰尔告诉自己如果安灼拉说出这种反常的话，大概是又切换到另一个频道了，但随即又开始怀疑三天之内来回换两次的可能性。</p><p>“你说什么？我和我邻居关系可好了，你又不是不知道。” 他于是选择如此回答，因为这样如果安灼拉还是原先的那个，他就能用“我记得热安跟你们说过”的理由勉强打个圆场；如果是另一种情况的话……那他会明白格朗泰尔在指上次安灼拉在他家时邻居来跟他借开瓶器的事情的。</p><p>格朗泰尔回答他的语气变得轻松起来，有种迎接久别的旧友的从容。他不知道是不是他的错觉，但他猜到格朗泰尔在想什么了。“我不知道。” 他不是故意想毁了这份从容，“他也没在笔记里提到过。” </p><p>“……我是说我记得热安跟你们说过。” 格朗泰尔勉强逃过一劫。有时他很想让安灼拉在自己额头上安个指示器，灯灭证明是他那位好朋友冲破牢笼出来透气了，闪蓝白红灯则表示他如果不想和安灼拉吵架吵到天昏地暗并且之后被愧疚和自我厌恶折磨一整夜就应该尽量闭上嘴。</p><p>身边的安灼拉确确实实是他目前更不愿面对的那一个的事实让他无所适从，心种顿时生出了好几个应急的逃脱计划：和对方说自己有东西落在教室必须得回去拿然后像傻子一样在学校待到天黑，谎称自己有急事然后冒雨骑二十公里的公用自行车回家，或者干脆说他想临时去喝一杯。好极了，这个理由安灼拉绝对不会怀疑的，并且之后他就有理由更加讨厌他了。</p><p>但他动弹不了，就像是个四肢骨折的人睡觉还不小心落了枕，最后舌头也麻痹了，而安灼拉此刻的柔和的没有参杂敌意的注视围绕着他的病榻。他感觉自己被钉在湿漉漉的地面上，凉气浸透了双足，寒意掺杂着爱意，他渴望深呼吸一口摄取足够的氧气以及将这折磨人心的尴尬对话继续下去的勇气，又怕自己吐息的声音破坏了这美梦美景。</p><p>“周一早上我很抱歉。” 格朗泰尔的声音差点被雨声盖过。</p><p>“你没什么可道歉的，” 安灼拉的声音听在耳里却格外清晰， “我倒是希望他没太打搅你的生活。”</p><p>“什么 ?” 格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛，“没有的事情，他从没打搅过我。” </p><p>安灼拉点了点头，盯着自己的脚尖看了一会儿。“那就好。那天晚上你是因为写剧本才没有来吗？” </p><p>他是怎么知道这件事的？准是热安。安灼拉一定对他正在干的事情嗤之以鼻，上次他还被他们的朋友们逼着去热安家的剧院观看被他一手毁了的那出戏，甚至还被迫在观众席鼓掌。“呃，没错。抱歉没提前告诉你们。” 他甚至都没想过他一晚不出现安灼拉会注意到，也自然就觉得安灼拉没必要知道其实那天晚上他喝得昏天暗地，跌跌撞撞去洗手间时差点没用洗发露刷了牙。</p><p>“进展得还顺利吗？” </p><p>“勉强说得过去。” 格朗泰尔的手指在口袋里打架。</p><p>安灼拉不能再问下去了，他为什么要问这些他并不在意的事情？他的朋友们是不是又有意无意逼着安灼拉 “为了ABC的内部和平” 来向他递出橄榄枝了 ? 上一次安灼拉这么做的时候他们的争吵持续了四十分钟。如果他应该问格朗泰尔些什么，那也应该是质问他问什么要卑鄙地趁虚而入接近他的生活，但是安灼拉对此什么也没有说，就像是在默许他闯进他的世界，就像是在怂恿他继续做出更多他必然会后悔的事情，比如和他分享橙子果酱和午夜零点的电影。</p><p>公交车总算开到的时候格朗泰尔松了一口气，他在口袋里搜寻着自己的RATP年卡，却怎么也找不到，情急之下只好向安灼拉开口：“抱歉，你有硬币吗？” </p><p>安灼拉随即从口袋里找了 一枚一欧元和四枚二十欧分伸手递给他，那是他刚刚买《观点》杂志找下的零钱。格朗泰尔道了谢便挤上车去，挑了个靠近车门的座位坐下，呼出一口气。流动着雨水的车窗模糊不清，他想寻找安灼拉时对方已经失去了踪影。他恍惚地看着巴士来回扫动的雨刮，一路除了方才安灼拉递给他硬币时指尖残留着的几点蓝色再也不能思考其他。</p><p> </p><p>12. </p><p>“现在朝着圣马丁门剧院前进的话，我们还赶得上最后一次谢幕”。</p><p>从格朗泰尔在纸上写下这句话并在后面加上三个问号的那一刻起已经过了二十分钟，而他的杯子在三分钟前就空了，他凝视着凌晨三点酒吧窗外的街道，试图无视路边停着的几辆刹风景的汽车和墙上的巴黎市政选举宣传海报从中硬品出些1895年的味道，一番徒劳后只好到吧台又续了杯酒。</p><p>回到靠窗的双人座时安灼拉正坐在另一个椅子里向他问好。</p><p>“我还以为你会继续你的电影时装模仿秀。” 他把杯子搁在桌上坐到对面的座位。</p><p>“难度太高了，你想让我胸口插着两把手术刀出现吗？” 安灼拉随手端起他的酒喝了一口。他们偶尔会在这样的时间点相约在这家位于热安家剧院附近的酒吧，因为这一个安灼拉要么就是连续一两天都精力充沛不闭眼，要么就是每两个小时睡一次——是的，就在格朗泰尔一边吃晚饭一边用手机浏览推特时收到了对方的信息说他又回来了，并约他晚些时间见。格朗泰尔索性带上了自己刚开了个头的稿子提前坐在这里等他。</p><p>“谢幕？谢什么幕？” 安灼拉把他的稿纸调了个方向努力辨认着上面潦草的字迹。</p><p>“提示 : 持续一个多小时的掌声，十四次谢幕，法国剧院史上最大的成功。” </p><p>安灼拉立即就明白了。“……你要改编《西哈诺》？”</p><p>“不不不不，”格朗泰尔连忙否认，“但是我有个……与之有关的也许还不错的点子。”  </p><p>“什么点子？”</p><p>“等我确定下来再跟你说。” </p><p>“好吧。只是我搞不懂为什么你突然放弃你写了一半的那个，一年最后一天的午夜零点死去的醉汉被死神捉去当了他的车夫那个故事。” </p><p>“可能我怕要是把这鬼故事写完总有一天它会在我身上成真，” 格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，“骗你的，纯粹是因为我有更好的点子了。”</p><p>安灼拉听得云里雾里，索性换了个话题 : “你饿不饿？”和睡眠一个道理，这一个安灼拉要么就连续四十八个小时不吃东西，要么就表现出对食物的异常执着。 </p><p>“这个点只有Kebab店和麦当劳还开着，我还以为你不爱吃快餐。” 格朗泰尔提醒他，但安灼拉已经穿好外套准备拉着他往外走。</p><p>于是他们去吃了一顿不知道是夜宵还是早餐的东西，然后沿着巴黎的街道漫无目的地晃悠，只有几家起早的面包店的灯已经亮起来，传来黄油和小麦的混合香味，走在前面的安灼拉被路灯的光拉出一条影子，他被分裂成了两个，那影子又渐渐变短最后消失在他脚下变成一团黑色的虚影。</p><p>他们一路晃到了塞纳河边上，河畔的气味从来都不太好闻，格朗泰尔一边迈下又陡又窄的石头阶梯一边嫌弃地皱起了鼻子，被安灼拉取笑说像只吃了不合口味的树叶的挑食考拉。</p><p>“上次我不是故意让他出现在你家的，R，我没法控制。” 安灼拉点了根烟，烟雾迅速被夜风吹散。</p><p>“我知道，你不必在意，” 格朗泰尔靠在岸边的石墙上，被风拂起的头发挠得他的脸有点痒，“我们……我和他上次碰巧遇到就这事谈过一次，他说没空在意我生活里的这点破事。” </p><p>“他是这么跟你说的？” </p><p>“我倒希望他直接把这话甩在我脸上，但他说得婉转多了。” </p><p>安灼拉的原话是“希望他没太打搅你的生活”——“希望我没太打搅你的生活”。</p><p>格朗泰尔想兴许是那一个安灼拉太擅长于演讲了，以至于时常忘记如何用最直接的方式表达一些事情。</p><p>“话说回来，你的剧本，你到底为什么突然有了新的点子?” 安灼拉的胳膊挨着他的，近到他甚至能感受到对方的体温。</p><p>“是热安和弗以伊……” 波浪和夜风的气味让醉意在他的身体里氤氲开，“不……是你。”</p><p>“我 ?”</p><p>“你。”</p><p>“你干嘛这么吞吞吐吐？”</p><p>格朗泰尔笑了。“ ‘因为夜色浓重，我的话语在黑暗中摸索着您的耳朵’ ”。 </p><p> </p><p>*《西哈诺》/ 《大鼻子情圣》，即Cyrano de Bergerac是埃德蒙罗斯丹 (Edmond Rostand) 创作的剧本 ，1897年在巴黎圣马丁门剧院 (Théâtre de la Porte Saint-Martin) 初次上演。格朗泰尔最后引用的是剧本中西哈诺对他心爱的的罗克珊 (Roxane)说的一句台词。</p><p> </p><p>13. </p><p>“有一次他突然在我们一门社会学考试之前出现了，结果你们猜怎么着，那居然是安琪在那个教授的课上拿到过的最高分! 18/20！” ABC的中心舒展着手脚独自霸占了热安的沙发，“因为安琪本人只知道和那老头教过的理论对着干，就没上过平均分。你们真该看看之后他俩换回来时安琪知道自己成绩时的表情。” 和他俩同一学部的巴阿雷和伯须埃正对着电视屏幕打游戏，听见古费拉克提起这则关于真假安灼拉的经典轶事笑得差点一个不小心放蛮族的铁骑进来踏平罗马的城池。</p><p>“讲真的，你应该每次都替他参加那门课的考试，搞定那老头安琪就是巴政本届的金牌选手，然后等毕业后过几年大选的时候我们去给他投票就好了。” </p><p>“共和国史上首个‘以一顶二’的总统，好极了。爱丽舍宫将到达他们十九世纪以来办事效率的巅峰。” 这回是安灼拉本人用毫无保留的自嘲精神逗乐了大家，连格朗泰尔也没敛得住嘴角，离开电脑屏幕的双眼刚好对上安灼拉也含着笑意的视线，又赶忙触电般把视线收回到正读着的文章上。</p><p>五旬节假期对于ABC的朋友们来说一向是暑假的热身，今年除了公白飞被逼无奈陪父母去参加了圣母院的弥撒，爱潘妮和弗以伊照常没日没夜地在工作，珂赛特和马吕斯在两人带着小花园的爱巢里对着Netflix的肥皂剧亲嘴，小伽弗洛什和朋友学校的朋友出去放风，其余人都在热安家愉快地度过下午。这是格朗泰尔在他们那个瞒着安灼拉秘密建立的讨论群组里告知众人安灼拉又“切换频道”之后由古费拉克临时决定的。</p><p>“我真希望另一个安琪也能有你这么风趣幽默！亲爱的！”  古费拉克从沙发上跳起来把还剩了一半的薯片袋塞到安灼拉怀里，像是在给他颁奖。其他人立即在古费拉克身后窜过去占领了沙发。</p><p>“除了R你应该也分点时间给我们，安灼拉，” 热安一边捧着托盘把盛着热巧克力的杯子递给大家一边说，“虽然我知道R他魅力无穷，谁都会爱上他。” </p><p>“热安，别说了。我不想哪天突然被弗以伊堵在小巷子里揍一顿。” 格朗泰尔故意做了个打寒颤的小动作。</p><p>“认真的，热安 ? 你有一整套星球大战的杯子 ? 挂在你家那个巴洛克风格的厨房墙上？ ” 若李把风暴兵的头盔形状的杯盖一开一合。</p><p>热安叹了口气：“是弗以伊送给我的生日礼物，天哪，别提了。” </p><p>“你不喜欢可以送我。” 若李说。</p><p>“想都别想！” 热安立即回道。</p><p>若李嘀咕了几句“我还以为你不喜欢”，捧着自己的杯子委屈地往格朗泰尔身边靠了靠。“R，他俩一直都这么腻歪吗？” </p><p>“只有你想象不到的没有他俩做不出的，” 格朗泰尔对着若李耳语，“有一天我看见……”</p><p>“我聋了，” 若李的表情精彩绝伦，“安灼拉，亲爱的领袖，我们能签一个请愿书禁止团队内恋爱吗？” </p><p>“嘿，我们俩在ABC存在之前就认识了。而且你和伯须埃和米西什塔不也是！” 热安指出。</p><p>其余人在若李未经思考就脱口而出“领袖”一词的时候都偷偷瞄向了这一个既非他们的精神领袖实际上也不能算是他们的密友的安灼拉的反应，心照不宣地想他愿意和他们共度下午时光一定完全是因为格朗泰尔的一再坚持。</p><p>“你们随意。” 安灼拉这么回答道，众人都松了一口气。</p><p>“禁止得了热安和弗以伊也禁止不了安琪和R，你干嘛问他，若李，尼禄再喜欢放火也不可能把自己的金殿烧着玩！R，别看电脑了，你今天是被另一个安琪附体了吗？” 只有古费拉克毫不避讳，并装腔作势地倒空了书桌上的笔筒用作法槌，“你们说说看，安琪从警察那里金蝉脱壳后你俩背着我们去哪里度过愉快周末了？”  </p><p> “R是为了剧本在找背景资料。” 热安提醒道，但随即被法官告知除了当事人之外所有人的发言都无效。</p><p>“我们去亚马逊雨林救火了。” 格朗泰尔速答。</p><p>“我看它一开始就是被你俩的爱情火种点燃的。”  巴阿雷和伯须埃的城池这下终于被攻破了，热安、若李和沉醉于自己连珠妙语的古费拉克笑得不可自拔。格朗泰尔的脸一下子就烧起来，不敢去看安灼拉，他总有一天要让古费拉克为他的小机灵付出代价。</p><p>“我借R家的沙发睡了一觉，然后我们一起看了部电影，然后我又睡着了。” 安灼拉却毫无遮拦地将真相全部告知，轻松地就像他只是吐出了一个烟圈而不是一个让格朗泰尔难堪的真相。大家一下子都停下了笑声沉默了。</p><p>“我太累了，又在气头上，就没去缪尚见你们。我很抱歉。” </p><p>古费拉克把那几支笔又装回笔筒里，耸了耸肩说：“没事，你就做你想做的就好，安琪。你知道，另一个安琪和R见面就能吵起来，我们挺开心你们关系这么好。” 其他人也跟着古费拉克点头。</p><p>“我们今天凌晨的时候还见面了。” 安灼拉见格朗泰尔一言不发，便又说道，话音刚落便看见格朗泰尔慌张地张开嘴像是想反驳什么。 </p><p>众人发出一声不可思议的嘘声 ：“这可就超出我们的想象了。“ </p><p>“是在室外，室外！” 格朗泰尔解释道，“我只是去酒吧写稿子了，他只是睡不着 ! 这两件事本来就毫无关联！” </p><p>“怎么毫无关联，你明明说是我启发了你的新剧本。” 安灼拉言毕喉结滚动了一下。  </p><p>格朗泰尔绝望地闭上眼想他这下子怕是怎么都解释不清了。</p><p>* 法国的考试满分为20分</p><p>* 现代au的Enj和Courf在我心里是巴黎政治大学 (Science PO) 的学生 (个人滤镜启动 </p><p>14.</p><p>“——难道你还不明白吗，那女孩只是我的缪斯，并非我的玫瑰！” </p><p>“埃德蒙，死心吧。法兰西喜剧院难道没有禁止演西哈诺的康斯坦·科克林再登上巴黎的舞台了？你用我的名字给让娜寄了一大摞妙语连珠的情信，好样的，现在她只爱那信的真正的作者，而我这笨嘴拙舌的凡夫俗子被贬入了尘埃。你觉得这账我们就一笔勾销了 ? ” </p><p>“雷奥，听我说，我发誓那只是为了我的剧本而已！她给我灵感……对我来说她早就不是让娜，而是罗克珊！给她回信时我也并非我自己，而是西哈诺 ! ” </p><p>“你是诗人，埃德蒙·罗斯丹，我最亲爱的朋友！你的剧本可以再写，我的爱情可不能重来！”  </p><p>缪尚的桌椅被推到了大厅的两边，中间空出了一块地给古费拉克和热安，两人演罢击了一下掌，并向观众席——围着他们坐了一圈的朋友们鞠了一躬，观众们捧场地鼓起掌来并叫了几声bravo。</p><p>“天哪，古费拉克，雷奥的角色简直就是你本人，徒有花哨的外表其实脑子空空如也。一旦R的剧本确定上演我们应该去建议把这个角色给你。” </p><p>“嘿，你们的礼貌呢！难道不是我精湛的演技让你们一下子就进入剧情了？R，作为作者你来评评理。”</p><p>“……你们可别折磨我了。” </p><p>因为有热安同行，格朗泰尔早些时候很难得提前三十分钟以上到达了缪尚，谁知一到便被要求交出他刚写了几个不连贯的片段的剧本让大家一睹为快，热安和古费拉克自告奋勇地演绎两个主角，后者念台词的时候时不时嚼到字，情感却把握得游刃有余。</p><p>安灼拉推门进来的时候看到的就是众人席地而坐围绕着古费拉克和热安的这一画面，就连公白飞也在那其中。“这是什么撒旦教仪式吗？”  </p><p>“这个笑话既不是很好笑但也不是一点意思也没有，让我很难分辨你是哪一个安琪。” 古费拉克对着门口认真说道。</p><p>“我回来了。”</p><p>“噢不——” 古费拉克发出一声哀嚎，“我们演格朗泰尔的新剧本正在兴头上来着。”</p><p>“R写的是埃德蒙·罗斯丹创作《西哈诺》的故事，1895年的巴黎，” 米西什塔一边擦杯子一边告诉他，“我们都看得入了迷。”  </p><p>安灼拉看了一眼坐在朋友们中间一言不发的格朗泰尔。“你们要是想可以继续，最近我们的日程没那么紧张。” </p><p>“不，他们只是在闹着玩！你……” 格朗泰尔不知所措地站起身来。</p><p>“可我是认真的。” 安灼拉说。</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>“我不懂你最近为什么总是在跟我道歉，格朗泰尔。是你真做错了什么，还是你觉得我就有这么不通人情？”  </p><p> “是我做错了。”</p><p>“你错在哪里？错在加入了ABC吗？错在几年来除了反驳我的理念和计划就什么也不做吗？” 安灼拉感觉自己的脑中有什么在嗡鸣，他累得站都站不稳。</p><p>“你要是看不惯我，那你应该从一开始就把我剔除出去，你是怎么容忍我这块污渍顽固地留在你的蓝图上这么久的，但是话说回来，” 安灼拉又这么轻易地点燃了他， 格朗泰尔在他的语言脱离大脑控制的前一秒想到，接着愤怒的火焰在舌尖滚滚而来，“你以为我和你相处就很愉快是吗？你那些自由主义的无用功？你那些离现实世界十万八千里的大道理？” </p><p>“你和‘我’相处当然愉快了，”安灼拉的话语像是断头台铡刀的刀锋闪着寒光，“只是每次这份愉快持续不了多久就被我打断了，可惜了。” </p><p>格朗泰尔甩上门出去的时候安灼拉才意识到自己说出口的话有多刻薄。他知道说出去的话覆水难收，但他必须把这些都喊出来，即便是用这种不太高明的、让每个人，尤其是他和格朗泰尔都难堪的方式。这些想法，这些句子，这些说不清道不明的情绪让他的心堵得不像样，当他今晨醒来时动了动如铅般沉重的四肢，意识模糊地觉得自己还躺在格朗泰尔的沙发上时 ; 当古费拉克早些时候在学校像个报童一样为他捎来是另一个他启发了格朗泰尔的剧本所以这功劳也有他一半的头条新闻，而事实上格朗泰尔本人从没向他透露过一个字时 ; 当他好心地把放在枕头边上的另一个手机拿去充电，不小心看见屏幕上格朗泰尔发来的消息时。</p><p>这不过是他和格朗泰尔的第不知道几千零几十次争吵而已，很快就会平息。他相信格朗泰尔也已经习以为常了。</p><p> </p><p>15. </p><p>这是安灼拉今天第十六次开口解释“古代展馆在右手边，近代展馆在左手边，戴高乐纪念馆出去直走就看得见，语音指南暂时短缺请谅解”，而平时最多也就三四次而已。他和公白飞闲暇的时候在巴黎荣军院所属的博物馆的售票处打工，馆长马白夫先生是公白飞学校的一位教授的旧友，没要求面试就给了他俩这个赚房租的机会，虽然安灼拉仍然坚持寄去了自己的简历。安灼拉一向很热爱这份工作，不是因为对战争史有什么狂热的爱好，只是因为这里的博物馆平时虽然不到门可罗雀的地步，但一向游客稀少，也就给了他做自己的事情以及偶尔和公白飞一起待在接待处闲聊的机会。但是也有像今天一样繁忙的情况，尤其是法国的公假和旅游旺季撞上的时候，全球各地的游客都有。他和公白飞从午饭后开始工作连话都没说上几句，现在已经是下午四点四十五分，售票的队伍依旧一直排到了大厅的出口处。公白飞就在他边上，他还是第一次知道公白飞原来会说阿拉伯语。</p><p>“我没得选，安灼拉，即使我十岁的时候比起让我晕头转向的阿拉伯语更愿意在口袋里塞满玻璃管，钻到奥尔良乡下的树林里捉些鞘翅目的昆虫，” 公白飞转着钥匙把柜台锁上，“而我父母从未放弃把我的头硬扭向十字架，就连学阿拉伯语也是为了知己知彼，” 公白飞说到这儿停了停，“了解敌人的语言以便更好地羞辱他们的宗教，这就是我家的教育逻辑。” </p><p>“等国民联盟登基，玛丽·勒庞选文化部长应该在你家选。”  公白飞被安灼拉逗笑了，他不懂为什么古费拉克为什么总是对安灼拉的幽默感嗤之以鼻，兴许是安灼拉说话太直白所以时常令人不快的缘故，但是公白飞很享受安灼拉这种生硬的、偶尔甚至带着冒犯性的言语：他需要安灼拉这样一个言辞犀利从不拐弯抹角的朋友让他的头脑保持清醒，不然说不准哪天他就会在压迫之下失去理智。</p><p>“再跟我父母相处下去，我迟早会疯掉。” </p><p>“你不会，” 安灼拉把散落在桌上的文件装进自己的包里，“这种程度还差得远了。” </p><p>公白飞揣度着安灼拉是否正在暗示他度过了一个比被天主教和种族主义包围更为糟糕的童年，而这就是引发他精神问题的罪魁祸首。 他想追问下去又默默忍住了，自从上次安灼拉和格朗泰尔在缪尚吵了一架后，关于另一个安灼拉的话题成了ABC内部的某种禁忌，不是说他们害怕这一个安灼拉冲着他们发火——他们倒希望他真这么做，而是因为每次提起这件事的时候安灼拉都低头沉默不语，把心情不佳和自我封闭写在脸上。谁都不希望让他难过，他们爱他，说来有些奇怪，但安灼拉自己所谓的“精神疾病”在他们眼里只是将他的魅力翻倍了而已。“世上有两个安灼拉，一个拯救世界，一个拯救我们”，正如古费拉克常常背着安灼拉说的那样。</p><p>“安琪，你晚上去伽弗洛什的生日聚会吗?  最后还是决定在爱潘妮家办了。” </p><p>“你可以帮我把礼物转交给他吗？”  </p><p>“我拒绝。” </p><p>“拜托了，我今晚还得——” </p><p>“如果你害怕见格朗泰尔的话，我得告诉你虽然他已经两周多没来缪尚了，但除了头发长长了些没发生什么能让你吓破胆的生物异变。” </p><p>“我干嘛害怕见他，我是真的有事情要做！算了，推迟到明天也没什么大碍。格朗泰尔，我求之不得和他再吵一架！今晚见！”   公白飞看安灼拉赌着气冲进更衣室，想着偶尔这样捉弄他们的领袖一下确实如大家所说十分有意思。</p><p>*国民联盟(Rassemblement National)，玛丽·勒庞(Marine le Pen)领导的法国最大极右政党。</p><p> </p><p>16. </p><p>安灼拉远远就看见伽弗洛什坐在破旧的公寓楼下的台阶上，朝着对面的垃圾桶扔石子。听见安灼拉叫他名字之后男孩低头看了看手表接着震惊地说：“你是做什么都能准时吗安灼拉 ? 你到底还是法国人还是德国人？” </p><p>“你也下午好，伽弗洛什。我能知道你为什么一个人坐在这里吗？你姐姐出门了你忘记带钥匙？” 安灼拉俯身坐到他旁边。</p><p>“不是，我和爱潘妮吵了一架，懒得看她哭得像个傻子就跑出来散心了。”</p><p>安灼拉从不知道爱潘妮也是会哭的，更别说是被一个再过五个多小时才十三岁的小孩气哭的。她是塞纳-圣德尼工会的阿尔忒弥斯，如果这与巴黎的的繁华隔绝的危险区域是一片荒野的话，勇气是她的猎犬，雄辩术便是她的弓箭。</p><p>“她说她涨薪水了，要好好给我办一个生日聚会，还瞒着我在Airbnb上定了一间比我们家里宽敞好几倍的公寓，喏，就是她今天一早在讨论组里兴高采烈发给你们定位的，能看见艾菲尔铁塔贵得要死的那间，” 伽弗洛什吸了吸鼻子，“然后早上我趁她补觉的时候登了她的账号取消了预约。”</p><p>“为什么？” </p><p>“因为我不明白她为什么要浪费自己的钱，我生日待在家里过就挺高兴的。如果她涨薪水了就该去给自己买一双不那么容易破的丝袜去，她这样什么时候才能赢过珂赛特，那个光是海魂衫就有十来种款式的珂赛特？” </p><p>“我相信马吕斯不会在意这些东西的。” 安灼拉不想承认伽弗洛什看透这段三角关系极有可能比自己来得早多了。</p><p>“他会的，因为他就是这么无聊肤浅的人。” 伽弗洛什回道。安灼拉刚伸手想揉揉他的头，却被伽弗洛什拍开了手。</p><p>“你这么小就懂得了这些复杂的关系是不是挺累的。” </p><p>伽弗洛什翻了个白眼： “你这么大了连谁爱你也看不穿是不是也挺累的。” </p><p>“我开始不明白你在说什么了。” </p><p>“我什么也没说。”</p><p>伽弗洛什投向垃圾桶的石子偏离了轨迹，差点砸到路过的一只野猫。“你知道，我跟别人从不吵架，无论是学校那些对我们的死活睁一只眼闭一只眼的老师，还是我和爱潘妮那个还蹲在监狱里的混蛋老爹。但是我就是没办法控制自己对着爱潘妮发脾气，我讨厌吵架，尤其讨厌和她吵架，比讨厌洋葱还讨厌吵架。” </p><p>“我也是。”  安灼拉说，努力无视那个让他这么说的原因。</p><p>他想递张纸巾给伽弗洛什，但在那之前伽弗洛什已经抬起胳膊用自己的袖子迅速擦干了眼泪。 “好了，不说这个，你给我的礼物在哪里，快交出来。”</p><p>安灼拉点点头，打开自己被礼物盒子撑成四方形的包，把盒子递给伽弗洛什。 </p><p>“天……伏尔泰全集，还散发着霉味。你得感谢我现在就打开了你的厚礼，不然待会儿要是当着他们的面打开你准会被古费那伙人嘲笑半个小时以上。”</p><p>“我……谢谢？不过你不喜欢吗，这是我跑了半个巴黎才找到的一版。” </p><p>“喜欢，我会好好读的，” 伽弗洛什这次认真地说，“呃……不过我不确定我能不能读懂就是了。” </p><p>“你随时可以来跟我讨论。现在我们上楼去？我口渴了。” </p><p>“行吧，既然你这么想当我和爱潘妮的外交大使。你这毛头小子。”</p><p>“野孩子。” 安灼拉笑着和伽弗洛什碰了碰拳。</p><p> </p><p>17. </p><p>事实上伽弗洛什猜错了，古费拉克嘲笑他买的礼物刚笑了十分钟就被门铃声无情打断，热安和格朗泰尔出现在门口，前者捧着一个庞大到快要遮住他整张脸的系着彩带的盒子，胳膊下还夹着一束雏菊，后者的手里则只有一个酒瓶。</p><p>“在我弟弟的生日派对上耍酒疯你想都不要想。”</p><p>“形式，这只是个形式，哪有过生日不开瓶酒的，爱潘妮，” 格朗泰尔晃了晃手里的酒瓶，“我没有香槟的存货了，就随便挑了一瓶。”   </p><p>“生日快乐小伽！” 热安给自己换上拖鞋，把礼物和花束轻轻放到桌上，“快打开看看。” 随着散开的绸带呈现在伽弗洛什面前的是《阿斯泰利克斯历险记》的全套漫画，“谢谢你热安！我有的那几本都快被我翻烂了，我会好好珍藏的。”   </p><p>“而我只有一个拥抱送给你，别太失望。快过来。” 格朗泰尔张开双臂，伽弗洛什放下手里的书，蹬了蹬脚上穿的银色轮滑鞋——那是古费拉克的礼物——笑着向他滑过来，格朗泰尔立即凑在他耳朵旁边说了什么，男孩的眼睛一下子就被点亮了：“你给我在steam上买了刚出的那部《全面战争》？我爱你R！你们都太棒了！” </p><p>“不客气，只要你说服你姐姐让我们喝酒就是最好的回报了……嗯？我怎么闻到厨房里红酒炖鸡的味道了。” </p><p>“没错，而且那将是你今晚唯一的酒精来源。” </p><p>“都蒸发掉了哪里还有酒精。” </p><p>“闭上你的嘴快过来坐下，R。” 爱潘妮指着沙发招呼他。</p><p>“不了，” 正坐在那个窄得仅能容下两个人的旧沙发上的安灼拉用余光看着格朗泰尔，而格朗泰尔没有看他，“我站着就好，你坐吧，我去厨房帮你看着火。” </p><p>“所以你们俩这两个多星期真的一句话没说过吗？” 古费拉克凑过来坐到安灼拉身边，看着格朗泰尔的背影小声问。</p><p>“他不来缪尚了，也不在讨论组里发言，我能有什么办法。” 朋友们又开始为了他和格朗泰尔的关系操心了，就连古费拉克的语气都小心翼翼得如同在拆除定时炸弹。而他们甚至都没为他的精神疾病如此操心过，就像格朗泰尔相处不愉快才是他人生里公认的最大困境。</p><p>“安琪，说真的，我觉得上次是你做错了。” </p><p>“你没必要批评我什么，古费，因为我也觉得是我做错了，” 安灼拉扯了扯自己的衬衫领口，“然后呢，我应该跟他道歉吗。我俩吵了那么多次架，欠彼此的道歉都太多了，也不差这一次。” </p><p>古费拉克耸了耸肩：“好吧，但你以后可能真的在缪尚见不到他了。” </p><p>“我见不到他了，” 安灼拉说，“但他总会见得到我的，而且是那个从不强词夺理的版本。” </p><p>“那不是你，安琪，谁都知道你们是两个人。他确实是和R更熟的那一个， 但你是——”</p><p>“对他来说可有可无的那一个。” 安灼拉打断古费拉克，不给对方把话说完的机会。</p><p> </p><p>18. </p><p>“朋友们，我就去了一趟洗手间你们就都不见了？所以你们出去买个酒不仅需要全员出动，还特地把我这个持有专业品酒证的人留在家里。我还以为不应该在青少年的生日派对上喝酒的？”  格朗泰尔在Messenger的讨论组里发了一条消息。</p><p>“是你自己抽签抽到留在家里洗碗的，R。我们把你的酒喝光了，你没喝到一口，这不是想补偿你嘛。” 没过几秒爱潘妮就回道。</p><p>“借口，给我一个理由不去怀疑每张纸上都写的是我的名字。”  </p><p>“而且我们没有全员出动，R。” 若李提醒道。</p><p>“瞎话，你们连唯一的未成年人都带上了。” </p><p>格朗泰尔一边单手在键盘上飞快地打着字舌战群儒，一边捧着一叠盘子往水槽那边走，丝毫没注意脚下的障碍物，被绊倒的时候多亏他反应迅敏用胳膊撑住了地他的鼻子才幸免于难，没和那几个玻璃盘子一样壮烈地撞碎在地板上。他们确实没有全员出动，当然了，格朗泰尔在十秒钟内已经骂了自己百八十遍。安灼拉坐在地板上头枕着沙发正在睡觉——不如说是几秒之前被惊醒的时候还在睡觉，而格朗泰尔被他的腿绊倒了。此时安灼拉眉间的沟壑里满是小憩被打断的不快，盘子的碎片溅了他一身，甚至飞到了那头金发里。他揉揉眼睛看向格朗泰尔，试图搞清状况。</p><p>“抱歉……是我不好，我压根没注意你在这儿，” 格朗泰尔认命地想就算安灼拉觉得他是故意的他也没办法，你没事吧？”  </p><p>“我没事，你呢？”安灼拉似乎是因为起身太快晕眩着撑了一下沙发的扶手，又掸了掸身上的玻璃屑。</p><p>“我也没事。” 格朗泰尔一边蹲在地上捡碎片一边回答，不一会儿安灼拉穿着的那双有史莱姆图案的拖鞋出现在他低垂着的视线里，他蹲下身来开始和格朗泰尔一起清理地面。“他们暗示了一晚上让我给你道歉，没想到还是被你抢先了。” 格朗泰尔闻到他说话时呼吸间红酒的味道——安灼拉喝了他的酒，他喝醉了吗？他说不清是酒精的气味还是安灼拉的气味更让他心痒。</p><p>“估计他们故意把我们俩单独留在这里的时候也没想到会有这一出。” 格朗泰尔说。 </p><p>安灼拉点点头。“我……“ </p><p>“别告诉我古费拉克的说教对你起作用了。” </p><p>“我没有，” 安灼拉平静地说 ，“我知道你根本不在乎我的道歉。反正我们还是会继续对彼此不满然后出言不逊的。” </p><p>我还以为你有自信改变一切？格朗泰尔有一瞬间想这么反问他，他和安灼拉在他俩永远也达不成共识这件事上达成了共识，他有点好笑地想，就连安灼拉也明白了与其浪费时间在格朗泰尔身上期待点石成金的奇迹，不如去改变那些有可能并愿意有所改变的人和事。</p><p> “你说得对，” 格朗泰尔扎好垃圾袋，“我确实不在乎。况且你从没说错过什么。”  </p><p>他和安灼拉永远成不了什么亲密的朋友。安灼拉相信一切，他否认所有，他们的对话常常在开始之前就已经结束。安灼拉坚持世界可以有所改善，而他觉得伊甸园的苹果在时间伊始就已被虫蛀穿。如果他们活在战火或瘟疫的年代，格朗泰尔可以为他而死，或者如果他允许的话陪伴他一起死，身中流弹倒在他的神坛下，在死亡面前他们之间那些矛盾、敌对和不满什么都算不上。但在他们所处的这个世界，在这个被连续剧和电子游戏，果酱和咖啡，火车和地下铁充斥的世界里，和平磨得钝一切。</p><p>他没机会为安灼拉而死，只能选择为自己而活，他知道安灼拉一定也更希望他这么做。他知道有安灼拉在的地方他便不应该在，但又没有哪一刻不渴望见到他：在清晨，在傍晚，在安灼拉的另一个灵魂浮上水面的月夜。</p><p>“我知道我让你心烦，下次我会努力让你那位朋友待久一点的，”  安灼拉企图试图诙谐地说，“让他至少等你的剧本创作完了再换我出来。” </p><p>“你真懂我，”格朗泰尔勉强笑了笑，犹豫着该不该伸手把安灼拉的头发里那颗玻璃屑拿开， “你什么都不懂。”  安灼拉看不透格朗泰尔是对着他还是对着他身后的某个影子在说话。格朗泰尔从不好好正视他。</p><p>安灼拉还想说点什么，但他手机在口袋里冷不防地响起来。格朗泰尔终于被解救出来。无论是谁打来的，哪怕那是某个房地产公司正在彻夜加班的以打骚扰电话为生的职员，仅凭把他从这场对话里拯救出来这一点，他都要感恩戴德，格朗泰尔几乎是拔腿逃到了爱潘妮的鞋柜边去拿那只清理地面的小扫帚，而安灼拉走到窗边接电话，从语气听来对方并非是他的相识。</p><p>把他单独留在虎穴里的那伙人最好是在凌晨两点钟半路上被绑架了，不然将永远得不到他的宽恕。安灼拉挂掉电话，表情焦躁地来回转了几步。看来终于有人打匿名电话告诉他圣诞老人就跟世界和平一样是个骗局了，格朗泰尔把戏谑吞进肚子。</p><p>“格朗泰尔，你和热安是怎么来这里的？” </p><p>“我……呃，我用小摩托车载他来的。” </p><p>“你喝酒了吗？” </p><p>“我倒是想，但没来得及。” </p><p>“能帮我个忙吗？现在没地铁了，我得去一个地方，等不及公白飞回来开车送我，” 安灼拉按了一下手机又看了一眼时间，“真的等不及。“ </p><p>格朗泰尔现在对给安灼拉打电话的那个人只有仇恨的情绪了：“……你这个点要去哪儿？”</p><p> </p><p>19.</p><p>“你有一辆踏板摩托车，还是粉色的。” </p><p>“我跟你保证在把它挂到网上卖的那个骗子贴的照片上它是黑色的！别笑了，天哪，我已经在努力退货了，” 格朗泰尔就知道他打死也不应该答应安灼拉的，但是如果安灼拉眉间的愁云能因此消散那么一点的话，他就任由他嘲笑一次好了，“你还没告诉我你要去哪儿。“</p><p>安灼拉接过格朗泰尔递过来的头盔。“大概有五六站地铁的距离，我会给你指路的，你到时候把我丢在大路边就行。” </p><p>“别着急，热安不会介意去弗以伊家过夜的，而我随便什么时候回家都行。” 格朗泰尔感觉得到自己的手心已经渗出了汗，安灼拉正坐在他滑稽的交通工具的后座里，胸膛若即若离地贴着他的背，再这样下去不到目的地他就要一个不稳把车撞到路灯柱上去，然后他就永远退不了货了。要是热安知道一定会嘲笑格朗泰尔，说他平时明明就算被其他人搂着腰也坦然得很。</p><p>安灼拉指引他在迷宫似的街道里向右向左，转弯直行，而他都一一照做，格朗泰尔从没试过这样对安灼拉唯命是从的感觉，心中甚至产生了一种新鲜感，不禁问自己如果他时常这么做的话和安灼拉的关系会不会不一样。</p><p>“我以前从没注意过巴黎的墙上有这么多涂鸦。” 安灼拉对着他的耳朵说。</p><p>“现在你知道她是个满身刺青的坏女孩了，是不是没那么爱她了。” 格朗泰尔的声音混在风里，安灼拉一时没听清。</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“我说，现在你知道巴黎是个——算了，不重要，” 格朗泰尔回头提高了音量，“我们还有多远 ?”</p><p>“快到了，我已经看到那栋楼了。要是你想现在就可以停下。”</p><p>“没关系，我把你送到那里再说。” 片刻之后他们停在一处大型医院的大楼下，格朗泰尔找了个地方停车，并把两个头盔收回坐垫下面。</p><p>“谢谢。你可以回去了，” 安灼拉说，“如果你想……如果你还认识回去的路的话。”  然后他又加了一句。</p><p>格朗泰尔努力无视脑海里那个警告他不应该对安灼拉的私人生活有所僭越的声音，试图透过安灼拉的表情琢磨出对方此刻真正想要的那个答案。“我好像不认识路了，手机也快没电了用不了导航。” 他说， 虽然他的手机刚才在爱潘妮家充满了电，虽然他更想说的是“你好像有什么不想独自面对的事情”。 </p><p>“那……等我20分钟，我很快就出来。” </p><p>“我可以跟你一起进去吗？你去办你的事，我去给爱潘妮打个电话。这儿风有点大。”</p><p>“噢，当然，” 安灼拉说，黑黢黢的树影在他脸上摇曳，比他的表情还扑朔，“好的。” </p><p>在那扇高大的玻璃门和高处那些亮着的窗格后面藏着有关安灼拉的一个真相，他惴惴不安地想。现在他连这一个安灼拉的生活也闯入了，总有一天他俩会同仇敌忾把他赶出去。</p><p> </p><p>20. </p><p>格朗泰尔挂掉电话， 并和值夜班的护士交换了三四个尴尬的微笑后，安灼拉还是不见踪影，从他匆忙地上楼已经过了三十分钟了。大厅里除了他和护士只有一个坐在斜对面正打瞌睡打得头垂到胸口的老头。他如坐针毡地盘弄着手机，又站起来回走动了几趟，犹豫着该不该去找安灼拉。他去哪里了 ? 既然是医院，那他必定是来探望某个人的，能让他深夜接到电话就立即赶到，那肯定是对于安灼拉来说某个重要的人，是亲人吗？这可说不定，安灼拉又不是没干过去难民接待站的临时医疗点大半夜废寝忘食做义工这种事，甚至连公白飞这个去做本职工作的医学生都没他尽心尽力。想到这里格朗泰尔甚至有种一走了之的冲动，安灼拉待会儿可别抱着一个头缠绷带瘦得看得到肋骨的小可怜鬼出来。</p><p>他鼓起勇气决定去看看。</p><p>格朗泰尔趁着护士低头的空隙晃进了电梯，抬头才想起来他并不知道安灼拉在几楼，只好按下开门的按钮又走出来。“您找跟您一起来的那位詹姆斯迪恩的话他应该在四楼。” 护士一边继续低头写着什么一边告诉他。</p><p>“谢了，但是更准确地说那是金发版阿兰德龙。” 格朗泰尔又退回电梯里去。 </p><p>四楼只有一间病房的门还敞开着，从里面透出鹅黄色的灯光和隐隐约约的对话声，格朗泰尔放轻脚步朝着那灯光走。狭长的走廊里每扇门上都挂着病人的名牌，格朗泰尔注意到这些病房都是些单人间，门上还箍了一层金属制的栅栏。格朗泰尔有些不安，同时那股接近真相的兴奋也在他胃中沸腾。他的脚尖停在黑暗和灯光交界处的那道线前，犹豫着到底该不该迈下最后一步。</p><p>“他们不会伤害您的。” 他听见安灼拉疲倦的声音。</p><p>“他们会的，只有你不会。”  除了安灼拉之外还有另外一个女人的声音。</p><p>格朗泰尔进退两难，如果就这么走进去似乎过于没有礼貌，但要是悄悄回去又显得他像个心虚的贼一样。最后他权衡半天，试探着用指节敲了敲门框。</p><p>“噢，你来了，抱歉让你久等了。” 安灼拉朝着格朗泰尔促狭一笑，他的头发不知为什么被淋湿了，正往他的肩头滴着水。和他并肩坐在铺着洁白床单的床上的是位约莫六十岁的女性，还没完全从金色完全过渡到白色的短发和安灼拉的头发一样湿漉漉的，她裹着一条薄毯，身体好像还在微微颤抖，湛蓝的双眼像是和安灼拉在一个调色盘里调出来的。</p><p>“你还带朋友来了？亲爱的，为什么你不早让他上来 ?” </p><p>“这是格朗泰尔，一个朋友；格朗泰尔，这是……我母亲。” </p><p>“您好。” 格朗泰尔礼貌地上去行了个贴面礼。</p><p>“他真可爱，” 她眨了眨眼，温柔的注视轻抚着人的皮肤，“只有天使一样的孩子才交得到这么可爱的朋友。” 格朗泰尔靠她每句话结尾那个扁平的尾音辨认出那可能是马赛或者尼斯的口音。</p><p>“我的孩子，我的天使，原谅我吧，你不知道今晚我是因为爱你才这么做的吗？” </p><p>“我也爱您，但请您以后别这么做了。” 安灼拉的背抵着墙，和他的母亲之间隔出了一道距离。格朗泰尔从来不知道除了像公白飞家那样的天主教家庭还有人对自己的父母以您(vous)相称。话说回来，他对安灼拉的家庭生活从来都是一无所知，也从没听有谁提起过。并不是说他真有兴趣知道这些，对他来讲安灼拉无需一个生动曲折的家庭故事作为铺垫就已经是世上最大的谜团了。</p><p>她眼含笑意注视别人的方式让格朗泰尔不禁想起另一个安灼拉，在这笑意的影响下穷凶极恶的杀人凶手也能立马沉浸在上帝对正他张开双臂的蜃楼幻景里，像他一样浑浑噩噩的酒鬼也会产生自己真值得别人的爱的错觉。</p><p>“好的，好的，孩子。我会这么做的……” 她伸出手背在安灼拉的脸颊上划过，眼神却不是聚焦在安灼拉脸上，而是停滞在虚空中的某一点。他看见安灼拉触电般退让了一下，古怪的感觉爬上格朗泰尔的脊柱， “但你不懂我，因为你是个只顾自己的人，你是只蛀空一切的白蚁。” </p><p> “快消失！快走！别让我再看见你那张脸！天啊，上帝啊，我恨你！怎么会有你这么让我恶心的……” 她顺手拿起桌上的杯子就朝着安灼拉扔过去，幸亏安灼拉避让得及时才不至于被砸到头破血流。</p><p>“安灼拉！” </p><p>安灼拉对他做了个待在那里别动的手势，并摇了摇头。“很高兴见到您，我们告辞了。” </p><p> </p><p>21. </p><p>“给你，” 格朗泰尔把咖啡的纸杯递给安灼拉，“你要是不伸手接我就扔了。”他们坐在停车场旁边的一处长椅上，天空已经泛起灰蓝色，地面上的黑暗却依旧浓重得很，只有自动贩卖机泛着亮光。</p><p>“你准备去哪里 ? 要我送你回家还是你要去乘地铁？来的时候我看到这附近有个车站来着，而且听说今天的交通状况比昨天好了点。” </p><p>安灼拉的拇指摩挲着冒着热气的纸杯一言不发，格朗泰尔坐到他身边。</p><p>“你想不想看les Guignols？我昨天在油管上看到一集关于萨科齐的，你看过吗 ? 呃……其实我手机还有点电。” </p><p>“他们不是把视频从油管上都撤掉了吗？” </p><p>“还有幸存的一些。” 格朗泰尔打开油管迅速搜到了他说的视频，输入关键词时庆幸了一下搜索记录里没留下什么乱七八糟不应该被安灼拉看见的东西，他举着手机把屏幕悬在两人之间，安灼拉往他这里靠了靠，低垂的金色睫毛在屏幕的映照下闪闪发亮。</p><p>他真的不擅长和安灼拉独处，他甚至不知道在这2分19秒结束之后要跟他说些什么。安灼拉无视了他之前提出的每一个问题，只是垂着头坐在那里，明显还沉溺在之前发生的事情的冲击之中。格朗泰尔脑海里那个不存在的秒表滴答作响。</p><p>“你应该问点你想问的，格朗泰尔。” 安灼拉还盯着他摔裂了三四条缝的手机屏幕里的画面，心却不在那上面。</p><p>“什么意思？” </p><p>安灼拉对他摆出一个为什么要明知故问的表情：“刚才的事情，你就没有什么想问的吗？”</p><p>“我没从中发现什么谜团。”  </p><p>“你没发现什么谜团，那至少告诉我你观察到了什么 ? ” 安灼拉笑了一声，  “她偷了十几盒药，把自己关在淋浴房里，威胁他们说见不到我就在浴缸里自杀，见到我之后又只想我去死。”</p><p>“她又爱你又恨你。没有比这更常见的二律背反。”  </p><p>“就像你一样，” 格朗泰尔发现安灼拉的膝盖正微微上下抖动着，“你忍受不了我，但是却一下便接受了另一个我。” </p><p>格朗泰尔还来不及酝酿一个回答，安灼拉便继续说：“我之前对你很生气，也有可能是对着我自己生气，为什么他做得到跟你和平相处……你们不止是和平相处而已，而我仅仅是在公交站和你闲谈几句都惹你不快。大家都担心我们的关系，就好像我故意和你交恶似的。”</p><p>安灼拉觉得格朗泰尔忍受不了他。这个句子仅仅是在后者脑海里回荡了一遍就已经是震耳欲聋的程度。就好像格朗泰尔在上千个难熬的夜晚是在酝酿什么针对安灼拉的复仇计划，而不是因为无法宣泄的爱意支离破碎似的。他在安灼拉面前的那些不知所措很明显被误解成了憎恨，他想大声反驳一句“不是的，正相反” ，却莫名如鲠在喉，甚至不能正面回答一句。</p><p>“抱歉跟你说这些。我没有相阻挠你们友好相处的意思。”  </p><p>“你觉得不甘心吗？” 格朗泰尔问。就好像缺了他那点可有可无的信仰安灼拉就在另一个他面前满盘皆输似的。</p><p>“我不是这个意思。” </p><p>“你不是吗 ?” </p><p>“也许是。” </p><p>“我还以为我们已经达成我们之间不可能有所改变的共识了。而且，” 格朗泰尔嗤笑了一声，“不能和我好好相处你究竟有什么损失 ? ” 格朗泰尔说出口的话语又开始像每一次安灼拉试图剥开他的重重伪装时那样与他的真心南辕北辙。</p><p>“我不知道，别问了……别问了。” 安灼拉说。巴黎的太阳就快要升起来，稀疏的晨星即将消失，就像格朗泰尔注定要在离安灼拉近在咫尺的地方思念他。</p><p>*Les Guignols de l’info：法国canal+电视台的一档政治讽刺木偶剧。 </p><p> </p><p>22. </p><p>“我给你解释了十来遍了，古费拉克。安灼拉说他喝了酒不舒服，我就送他回家了，就像我在电话里告诉爱潘妮的那样。” </p><p>“你是在重复谎言，不是在试图解释。安琪，R难道不是在撒谎吗？” </p><p>“又不是我跟格朗泰尔一起消失的，” 安灼拉举起双手投降，“你可以等他跟我换回来之后再审问。” </p><p>“谁知道你是哪一个安琪，说不定你俩串通了在演戏呢。”</p><p>“可惜我们没有生在中世纪，不然你就可以通过合法途径把我的脑子用木椎凿开看看我究竟是哪一个了。”  从伽弗洛什生日那天晚上到现在，另一个安灼拉已经消失了整整八天了，这是从来没有过的事情。格朗泰尔努力不去想那天晚上发生的事情，无论是安灼拉的秘密还是在此之后他们那场不甚愉快的对话。</p><p>他们——古费拉克，热安，格朗泰尔和安灼拉正坐在公园的草坪上吃午餐。“说起来，R，你昨天发给我的剧本，我有些想跟你讨论的地方。” 热安把三明治的包装袋捏成一团塞进塑料袋里，从一旁拿出一叠大概有七八十页的打印稿举在手里挥了挥。安灼拉扬了扬眉毛，好奇地看着热安翻开那叠到处被蓝色荧光笔圈圈画画的纸。</p><p>“啊，你说那个，” 格朗泰尔的眼睛扫过古费拉克和安灼拉，“我们可以之后再说的。” </p><p>“你居然已经写了这么多了 ? 而且居然没有发给我一份，R，我不是你的首席主演吗？” 古费拉克盘着两条腿，手在草坪上不满地拍了拍，“热安，快讲给我们听听！” </p><p>“让娜，就是启发了埃德蒙创作了《西哈诺》的那个裁缝店的女孩，我想你们还记得。”</p><p>“记得：‘那女孩并非我的玫瑰，而是我的缪斯’。” 古费拉克摸着下巴。</p><p>“没错。R，你在让埃德蒙给了她一吻。让娜深陷他用文字编出的情网……虽说这一切对埃德蒙来讲只是为了创作而已，但是他是否真的可以完全摆脱自己而用西哈诺的双眼注视她？他难道没有背叛自己的妻子——他真正的爱情？” 热安的手指在纸上轻轻点着，“我们是否真的能把缪斯和玫瑰分开？” </p><p>“我们不能吗？” 格朗泰尔看了看热安的手指指向的部分，又看着热安。</p><p>“我们能吗？当我们找到与我们高度契合、让我们神思荡漾的别的灵魂时，我们真能继续屈膝与原先的那份不够完美的爱情吗？即便它让我们饱受苦楚，度日如年？” </p><p>“即使它让我们饱受苦楚，度日如年。”  格朗泰尔以复述的方式回答了热安的问题，语气里带着人们念出自己的姓名时常有的那种微妙尴尬。热安朝着他眨眨眼，了然地笑了笑，跑回喷泉旁继续去念他的《伊利亚特》，黄金搭档古费拉克自愿扮演阿喀琉斯，留下格朗泰尔和安灼拉一时间相对无言。</p><p> “R，回到之前的话题，我该告诉古费拉克你在撒谎吗？” </p><p>“就算我在撒谎，那也不是为了我自己。”</p><p>“你俩不就是去了一趟医院吗，这不是什么秘密。” </p><p>格朗泰尔拧开矿泉水的瓶子喝了一口。“连公白飞都不知道这件事，我想如果我泄露了这个秘密他不会开心的，就这样。”  </p><p>“种种迹象表明在在他的光辉人生里制造不开心时刻就是你的特长。” 安灼拉拿过他的瓶子也喝了一口。 </p><p>“说得没错，但是自找麻烦可不是。” </p><p>“你有没有想过他可能永远回不来了？” </p><p>“怎么，你终于把他咔嚓咔嚓嚼碎了吗？”  </p><p>“极有可能。说不定就在我说梦话的时候。你开心吗？” </p><p>格朗泰尔盯着那双像藏了两个漩涡的蓝色眼睛，说不准如果他回答“开心”另一个安灼拉能不能听见并立即气得跑出来——如果他还在那里的话。</p><p>如果另一个安灼拉再也不回来的话，这一个安灼拉分给他的柔情也足够支撑他过完他剩下的人生了，他一直以来眼巴巴乞求的可不就是这点注意力和柔情？人还能在爱情里乞求点别的什么呢。一个会在午夜依偎在他身边毫无警戒心地睡着、忘却了所有那些徒劳无果的斗争的安灼拉，听起来比格朗泰尔所有那些关于安灼拉的梦全都加起来还要梦幻一点。</p><p> </p><p>23. </p><p>他删掉了白天热安提到的那部分。格朗泰尔一开始还坚持自己的想法，但是重读了好几遍之后自己也开始觉得从那个吻开始处处都是糟粕，便索性全部删除。“如果吻可以用文字送达，那您必得用双唇细读我的书信”，这句子最后一个单词后面的光标已经在电脑屏幕上原处闪烁了五六百次。</p><p>他啪地一声合上笔电，在椅子上伸了个懒腰，熄了灯来到客厅。午夜已经过了三刻，安灼拉正舒展着身子躺在他的沙发上熟睡，一本书向下敞开搁在胸口上。为了不发出声音，格朗泰尔退掉拖鞋，蹑手蹑脚地从柜子里拿出一瓶酒和一只杯子，又轻轻地滑进阳台，小心翼翼地合上了玻璃门。</p><p>阳台上唯一的那株绿植——一盆盆栽薄荷的叶子已经有了枯黄的迹象，格朗泰尔这才想起来已经忘记浇水好些天了，于是拧开阳台上那个小龙头往瓶盖上戳了三个孔的矿泉水瓶里装了半瓶水，那些蔫下去的椭圆形叶片随即和着流动的细水流晃动起来。</p><p>正在格朗泰尔祈祷着他的植物可以复生时，叩门的声音在他身后响起，安灼拉拉开门走进阳台：“格朗泰尔，我回来了。” </p><p>看见格朗泰尔的眼睛因为吃惊瞪得像只猫头鹰一样，手里的威士忌差点洒进他的植物里去，他这才笑着从口袋里掏出他的烟盒和打火机坐下来，并拍了拍身边的空地示意格朗泰尔过来：“承认吧，我吓到你了。” </p><p>“省省吧，我七岁的时候就可以眼睛都不眨一下地看《活死人之夜》了，还连续看了两遍。” </p><p>“对此我毫不怀疑。R，你睡不着吗？”</p><p>“我在房间写稿子来着。热安白天说的那些话让我删除了好几页，但是我对怎么重写这段毫无头绪。” </p><p>“为什么你不坚持自己的想法？” 安灼拉的烟头在黑暗里忽明忽灭。</p><p>“我自己也不确定我的心是向着哪里的了。就让埃德蒙被激情和灵感收买，让他和自己的缪斯拥吻对方，然后一齐倒入床褥里面好了。” </p><p>格朗泰尔感到安灼拉搁在台阶边缘的小指若即若离地贴着他的，然后整只手都覆盖在他的手上，他倾过身子来靠近格朗泰尔，发丝快蹭到他的脸，格朗泰尔慌忙地撇过头，两人的上唇在即将触碰的前一秒错过。</p><p>“看吧，你从来都知道你的心向着哪里，R。‘而我一辈子都在幕后给人提词，然后被人遗忘。您还记得那个夜晚吗？那就是我一生的写照：别人爬上阳台去采撷荣耀之吻，我却待在葡萄藤下的黑影里。’ ” </p><p>“嗯……什么？” 格朗泰尔狐疑地皱起眉头。</p><p>“《西哈诺》的台词，R，我以为你已经背得滚瓜烂熟了。” </p><p>“噢……可不是。” </p><p>“晚安，R。” </p><p>“晚安。” 安灼拉拉开门进去，又回过头向前踱了几步，把头轻轻地靠在玻璃门上。他也不知自己受到什么力量的驱使，恍惚地朝安灼拉靠过去。他们分享的那个吻之间隔了一面冰凉的玻璃，被温热的呼吸氲出一层白雾来。</p><p> </p><p>24. </p><p>热安把那个做得鬼斧神工的橡胶鼻子拿给他们看时，引起了一阵哄笑。格朗泰尔完成的剧本受到了剧院团演员团队的青睐，很快就要开始彩排，那是安灼拉已经消失了整整二十二天的周日，热安的父母开车去南特的老家处理一些家务事，整个剧院成为了他们的乐园。彩排的帷幕还没拉开，那只“像山峰，像半岛”的大鼻子倒是先定做好了。</p><p>“倒不如直接让R上台去演西哈诺，R，你不是会一点击剑吗？那不正好。” 不知是谁提议。</p><p>“我同意！” 古费拉克立即就要把那个橡胶鼻子往他脸上黏， “而且他和西哈诺一样还是个情圣。” </p><p>“我拒绝，不可能的事情，我哪里会演戏。赶紧给我消失，我还有工作。” 格朗泰尔一手拦下了古费拉克。</p><p> “走吧，我们去我的房间。R，你确定不用我们帮忙吗？” 热安问。</p><p>“不了，我需要清静一下。” </p><p>“最后一件事，R，安琪今早没有和你一起来吗？” </p><p>“我们有些日子没见了。” 无论哪一个都有些日子没见了，他在心里补充道。他把朋友们留在那里面面相觑，卷起袖子推动折叠登高梯向舞台侧旁走去，不让古费拉克有机会追问。这舞台的纵深几乎一致，长宽各只有十二三米左右，走起来完全不费劲。他登上梯子去查看升降台的运作情况，又跑到操作台去检验了两遍帷幕是否收放正常，还把每一支吊灯灯杆的旋转情况都记录下来。朋友们被热安领着上楼去，他成功把他们支走了，但是没有成功剪断自己飘向安灼拉的思绪。</p><p>他俩都消失了，一个消失在所有人的视野里，另一个沉没在自己的身体里。格朗泰尔不禁想如果说这可能都是他造成的是不是有些太过抬举自己。安灼拉把他的生活搅得一团糟，倒不是说另一个安灼拉对他的依赖给他的生活带来了什么天大的不便，只是他渐渐觉得自己无论向着哪一个安灼拉都是对另一个的背叛。他已经不懂自己想要的究竟是什么，他甚至拒绝了来自安灼拉的吻……他甚至不懂自己在那一刻为什么想要拒绝，就像如果接受了这个吻，原来的那个安灼拉就真的再也回不来了。</p><p>他花了些时日才意识到自己多么想念和安灼拉针锋相对的日子，想念他燃烧的愤怒，想念他锐利的美。他在另一个安灼拉身上看到的是自己可怖的影子，这反倒让他捍卫起安灼拉的尊严来，即使他依然觉得安灼拉的所思所为都是错误和徒劳。</p><p>他想得过于投入，圆珠笔在纸上划出一圈波浪形的图案，甚至没注意到从台下的走廊传来的脚步声。</p><p>“最后还是你本人演西哈诺吗，格朗泰尔？” </p><p>格朗泰尔这才察觉到古费拉克刚刚在手里摆弄的西哈诺的假鼻子此刻正挂在他的脖子上。安灼拉坐在正对舞台中心的第二排的一个座位里，嗓音在空旷的剧场里发出美妙的回声。格朗泰尔正站在灯光下，而他在舞台下的黑暗里。他几乎看不见对方，而对方却能清楚地看见他。这不符合逻辑，格朗泰尔想，他自己才应该是一团黑影，安灼拉才应该是所有的光，他才应该是西哈诺的黑色长袍，安灼拉才应该是阳台上罗克珊的一袭月白的夏裙。他的头发那般灿烂，就像久视太阳后看什么都是红圈一样，他昏眩的眼睛离开他辉煌似火的头发，也到处只能看见金黄的斑点。</p><p>他还是回来了，格朗泰尔深呼吸了一口。这就是他选择的。</p><p>“是的，没错。你想做第一个观众吗？要是你不想，那就算了。” </p><p>“第一个观众也许不该是我的，我来得不是时候，我回来得也不是时候。”</p><p>“当然是你，一直应该是你。”</p><p>“你不怕我看完之后挖苦你吗？” </p><p>“那我就任你挖苦，绝不和你斗嘴。‘我恨介入爱情的才智，陷入爱情时还逞才斗智简直是犯罪’。” 格朗泰尔把手里的笔记本和笔都放到地上，向舞台更亮的地方走近了一步：“我的惶惑不安的灵魂像摇篮一样，把爱情这个残忍的孩子扶养长大！” 他甚至没有把那个假鼻子戴上，就已经觉得自己是用西哈诺的视线在注视眼前的一切了。</p><p>“这爱情既然残忍，您不把他扼死在摇篮里，岂不愚蠢？” 格朗泰尔根本没想到安灼拉会接上他的台词，被这点诙谐激发出的爱意在他的胸中隆动。</p><p>他又向前迈了一步，两只脚错开，月夜里被茉莉花枝和常春藤环绕的罗克珊的阳台已经出现在他眼前：“爱情这个残忍的孩子，这新生儿是个小小的赫拉克勒斯，所以他不费吹灰之力，勒死了两条蛇：高傲和怀疑。” </p><p>“您每看我一眼，我就生出新的美德，生出勇气。” 西哈诺抬头看着罗克珊，而他低头看安灼拉。</p><p>“——我所想到的一切，一切，一切，不扎成一小束，而要大把大把地抛给您：我爱您，我疯狂，窒息，我精疲力竭，再也吃不消，您的名字在我心中像个铃铛，我时时为爱情颤抖，铃铛就时时摇动，响起您的名字。” </p><p>“Acta fabula est。” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>《埃德蒙》上映的第三天格朗泰尔依旧坚守在他剪票员的岗位上，即使大家一致认为海报上热演剧的作者、巴黎未来的新星自己在接待处剪自己的剧的票怎么也说不过去，格朗泰尔倒是乐在其中，偶尔也能听见观众对自己作品的讨论，忐忑之余有种奇妙的满足感。朋友们连续来捧了两天的场，虽然热安抱怨说本来就有人订不到票，他们还白白占了七八个位置，格朗泰尔也觉得别扭，但是他们还是来了，这群雷打不动的人。</p><p>格朗泰尔刚在心里念叨着今天可别让他再看见这群人里任何一个人的脸，惊喜就出现了。</p><p>“我还以为像巴黎第七区那些小资产家一样每周六携妻带女坐在上等席观剧的生活不符合ABC的原则。” </p><p>“这是我自己赚的钱，没剥削任何人；这是我这辈子看过的最好的剧，我有理由也有权利再看一遍。” 安灼拉向他眨着眼。格朗泰尔竭尽全力才压下自己的嘴角。</p><p>“那只能证明你真没看过什么。”</p><p>“那你得多给我灌输点戏剧知识才行。我用特别途径了解到离这儿不远有个你深夜经常去的酒吧来着。”</p><p>“……待会儿见？”</p><p>“待会儿见。” 安灼拉笑着拿着他的票上楼去了，留下格朗泰尔满眼都是金黄的斑点。</p><p>他已经几十天没见过另外一个安灼拉了。那之后的很多年也再也没见过。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN. </p><p> </p><p>*Acta fabula est，拉丁语，意为“戏幕已落”。 </p><p>*格朗泰尔的剧本借自Alexis Michalik的剧作《Edmond》，作者去年在巴黎有幸看过之后至今依然不断代入格朗泰(不是)。格朗泰，R厨心里的狄俄尼索斯本人，他不搞戏剧谁搞 (</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>